VICE & VERSA
by MammaDiva
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand un sorcier rejeté de ce qu'il croit être sa meute, sa famille, récupère les pouvoirs d'un Alpha grincheux et coincé ? Découvrez-le dans cette fiction. Sterek All The Way
1. Chapter 0

**Avec un peu de retard sur mon horaire de lundi, je vous offre le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction que beaucoup attende avec impatience. Le fiction Stiles!Wolf et Derek!Humain.**

 **Pour le moment elle n'est pas completement fini, il me reste deux chapitres et demi a faire pour la terminer, donc je pense qu'elle sera terminer sous peu.**

 **Il s'agit d'une fiction STEREK avec d'autres petits couple sympatoche.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. J'espere qu'elle vous plaira et que vous prendrez plaisir a la lire.**

 **Je posterais un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaines, cela deprendra de mon planning boulot et repos, les publications se feront le samedi ou dimanche. Voila bonne lecture mes licornes garous.**

 **PS: Une petite rw pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, promis meme si vous en dites du mal je resterais zen lol.**

* * *

 **0**

Humain, faible, inutile, casse-pied, trop bavard. Il connaît déjà tous ces adjectifs lui manifestant son infériorité, surtout qu'il est entouré de loups-garous. C'est rare qu'il s'en offusque ou qu'il les intègre dans sa petite tête d'humain hyperactif. Mais quand c'est le chef de la meute pour qui vous pourriez donner votre vie sans hésiter, qui vous les balance en plein visage, cela peut faire très mal.

Certes Stiles Stilinski était humain, plus faible que les loups de la meute, bien plus faible. Aucune rapidité surnaturelle, aucun pouvoir de guérison presque instantanée, pas d'ouïe magique, pas de griffes ni de crocs qui vous poussent sous le coup de la colère ou pour aider vos amis en cas de danger, rien de tout ça.

Et pourtant il les avait sauvé plus d'une fois. Non sans bleus et remontrances de la part de son père ou de Melissa pour les avoir aidé. Mais pas non plus de merci de leur part, même pas Scott qui l'abandonnait de plus en plus pour aller voir la douce Allison, chasseuse en herbe.

Les deux seuls qui lui montraient encore un peu d'attention étaient Peter Hale alias Oncle Hyde et Isaac Lahey, le petit louveteau en manque d'amour.

Jackson Whittemore, le roi de Beacon Hills, l'ignorait complètement et s'amusait à le rabaisser continuellement, même si Stiles avait tenté de l'aider pendant sa période Kanima.

Erica Reyes, la pin-up du lycée, s'évertuait à le frapper occasionnellement. Elle le faisait sûrement pour s'amuser mais Stiles ne lui en voulait pas. Peut-être cherchait-elle encore de l'attention de sa part ?

Boyd ne semblait pas le voir, ni même l'entendre, pourtant Stiles faisait tout pour qu'il le remarque, il voulait être son ami et l'aider dans la vie de tous les jours.

Lydia Martin, son premier amour depuis la maternelle, ne lui montrait aucun intérêt même si depuis que Peter l'avait mordue et qu'elle était devenue une Banshee, il lui arrivait de discuter occasionnellement avec lui. Cependant, ce n'était qu'en dernier recours et pour son bestiaire, rien de plus.

Allison Argent, la chasseuse en herbe, s'inquiétait de temps en temps pour lui. Elle aussi était humaine. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'il ressentait mais, comme elle était toujours fourrée dans les bras de Scott, ces moments étaient rares.

Scott était d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, son âme sœur fraternel. Toujours l'un avec l'autre, inséparables, collés à la super glue surnaturelle depuis leur tendre enfance. Si vous cherchiez Scott, trouvez Stiles, il n'était pas loin.

Mais plus maintenant.

Maintenant Stiles était seul. Tout seul depuis trois jours. Personne ne l'écoutait, personne ne lui parlait, personne ne s'inquiètait.

Toute cette histoire pour en revenir à celui dont les mots tournaient encore dans sa tête, comme ces vielles mélodies qui s'insinuent dans votre mémoire et passent en boucle sans que vous sachiez comment vous en débarrasser.

Derek Hale.

Le loup garou solitaire à l'histoire aussi triste que poignante. Stiles s'était attaché à cet homme, voulant le sauver de sa colère et cherchant désespérément à ce qu'il le remarque. C'était enfin chose faite, mais pas comme il l'avait souhaité. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin compris pourquoi il s'entêtait à vouloir sa compagnie, le voilà exclu de la meute.

Exclu ! Stiles ? Oui ! Stiles Stilinski, fils du shérif, humain faiblard et encombrant, venait de se faire jeter comme un malpropre ou un SDF qui voulait entrer par effraction dans une des boites les plus select' du coin. Jeté pour avoir tenté de les aider à leur insu alors que l'Alpha lui avait bien expliqué les raisons (enfin pas ses raisons, mais les raisons qu'il pouvait lui dire) pour lesquelles il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas participer à la chasse aux Omégas.

Mais Stiles étant Stiles, il avait désobéi et les avait malgré tout sauvés contre le stratagème d'une meute qui se servait d'Omégas pour les attirer dans un piège et tous les tuer.

Les sauver ne l'a pas aidé contre la colère de Derek Hale, non au contraire. Le loup était entré dans une colère noire et le banni de la meute sous prétexte qu'il ne valait rien aux yeux des loups et au sein de la cohésion de la meute.

Personne n'avait bronché. Pourtant il avait, à travers le rideau d'eau qui s'écoulait comme les chutes du Niagara de ses yeux, regardait avec peine son ami de toujours, Scott. Celui-ci avait détourné la tête sans même un dernier regard alors que Stiles partait dévasté par les mots et leur comportement.

Il avait passé son week end au lit, pleurant et hurlant sa colère envers les sales chiens infidèles.

John avait tenté malgré sa propre colère contre la meute, de discuter avec son fils, mais n'avait réussi qu'à augmenter le débit de tristesse de Stiles au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Passer un week end avec son fils, ça n'avait pas de prix, mais le passer à tenter de le consoler, ce n'était pas le genre de moment qu'il préférait.

John Stilinski avait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, quand son épouse adorée était décédée et qu'il avait passé des semaines à consoler son fils.

Puis, soudainement, Stiles s'était calmé, ses pleurs s'étaient tus, ses larmes ne coulaient plus. John avait cherché à comprendre comment son fils était passé des larmes en abondance à… Ben plus rien en fait. Le jeune homme s'était levé et… souriait. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il avait pourtant essayé de discuter avec lui mais l'adolescent s'était fermé aux discussions, lui certifiant qu'il n'allait pas leur faire le plaisir de dépérir pour eux. Il allait vivre heureux, se faire de nouveaux amis, et dans un an il partirait pour l'université, une de celles où il savait qu'il ne croiserait plus jamais leur route.

Et c'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouva en cours, changeant de place pour être aussi éloigné que possible des traîtres de sa vie. Mr Harris fut fort étonné de ne pas avoir ses deux boulets préférés l'un à côté de l'autre et de voir Mr Stilinski junior aussi calme. Il ne pourrait pas se faire plaisir à leur mettre des heures de colles.

— Il se passe quoi avec gueule de travers ? Stiles se tourna vers le jeune homme à sa droite, jeune homme qu'il connaissait de vue mais avec qui il n'avait jamais eu de contact.

— Gueule de travers ?

— Ouais ton pote Scott !

Stiles se tourna vers ledit Scott qui l'observait discrètement.

— Je suis trop bien pour lui ! Cracha Stiles à voix basse.

Le garçon de droite ricana doucement.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi mon pote ! Je m'appelle Theo, Théo Raeken. Se présenta le grand brun avec un sourire qui fit faire quelques embardées au petit muscle cardiaque de Stiles. Un simple coup d'œil et Stiles savait qu'il était un loup, et, après jugement rapide, il pouvait voir que le loup était bon.

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Simple ! Cela faisait trois semaines que Stiles avait découvert qui il était : un sorcier !


	2. Chapter 1

**WOUAAAW... 31 favoris, 47 followers et 16 reviews.  
je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de votre fidelité et de votre presence.  
Je confirme que c'est bien une Sterek.  
Je vous laisse ce premier chapitre et je reviens dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 2  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Une petite rw fais beaucoup de plaisir et ne coute rien et surtout remercier Julia Tognar pour sa correction.**

* * *

 **1**

— Stiles …

— Stiles Stilinski, ouais je sais, répondit le brun alors que la sonnerie venait de retentir, leur indiquant que l'heure de la pause déjeuner était enfin venu, libérant les jeunes en pleine croissance pour dévorer l'horrible bouffe du réfectoire.

Stiles s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il pouvait vraiment y avoir dans ces plats. Bref il n'allait pas faire une thèse là-dessus, un jour ou l'autre il le saurait de toute façon.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ? Demanda Stiles

— Qu'est ce qui se passe dans le monde de Stiles pour que son meilleur am…

— C'est n'est pas mon meilleur ami, c'est une ancienne connaissance, d'ailleurs c'est pareil pour tous les autres. Theo vit passer dans son regard un éclat sombre comme le néant mais compris que quelque chose torturait l'hyperactif.

Stiles se demanda soudainement pourquoi ce "Théo" venait lui parler maintenant, ils se connaissaient mais tout cela remontait à loin et cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés.

— Toi, tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions, genre "pourquoi il vient me reparler" …

— Arrête de lire dans mes pensées vile créature de la nuit, rit Stiles en frappant du poing l'épaule musclé de Theo.

— Fais chier mais t'es en béton armé toi, ce n'est pas possible. Stiles massa ses doigts légèrement douloureux, c'est vrai qu'il était faible …

— T'inquiète Stiles je n'ai pas eu mal, rigola Theo en prenant sa main pour la masser doucement. Le geste interloqua Stiles mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant.

— Lâche-le ! Stiles sursauta grandement quand la voix de Scott interrompit ses pensées pas très catholiques en voyant le sourire charmeur de Theo.

Stiles se retourna, faisant face au regard coléreux de Scott, passant de l'un à l'autre comme s'il les avait pris sur le fait d'une bêtise ou d'un adultère. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas la réaction du véritable alpha.

Ce dernier le jetait de sa vie et voilà qu'il volait à son secours, enfin Stiles ne se sentait pas du tout en danger actuellement, au contraire. Mais qu'y avait-t-il dans la tête de Scott.

— De quoi tu te mêles McCall ? Stiles ne fit pas du tout attention à l'expression blesser de son ancien ami pour l'avoir appelé par son nom de famille. Ils n'étaient plus amis, donc à quoi ça lui servait d'être aimable et familier, retourne avec tes amis les bêtes et laisse nous tranquille …

— Mais Stiles … Scott baissa la voix et chuchota, c'est un loup, il est peut-être dangereux !

— Pas plus que toi, ni même que Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Isaac … non pas Isaac ni même que Peter ou Derek, ne te mêle pas … non rectification, plus de ma vie, tu n'en fais plus parti.

Stiles détourna la tête et partit de son côté sous le regard étrange de la meute. Theo observa un instant Scott puis s'élança pour rattraper Stiles qui sortait du bâtiment.

Le jeune hyperactif était au-delà de la colère, il était furieux que quelqu'un, enfin Scott, lui dise qui fréquenter ou pas, il était assez grand pour juger par lui-même qui était bon pour lui ou pas, surnaturel ou pas.

Jamais il ne s'était attendu à être loin de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, sa famille, mais il avait pris une décision drastique, définitive, finale. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec eux, il allait se reconstruire un nouveau cercle d'amis, qu'ils soient loups, renards, fées, lutins, ogres ou même dieux, c'était sa vie, son choix.

— Eh ! Tu cours vite pour un humain, s'écria Theo qui venait de le rattraper.

Le loup s'installa à ses côtés dans l'herbe sous un arbre et sortit un sandwich de son sac à dos. Stiles le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas ce que le loup pouvait lui trouver, ni même pourquoi il restait avec lui.

Theo Raeken était quand même l'un des élèves les plus populaires du lycée. Beau, sexy en diable, assez intelligent. Assez pour être dans les cinq premiers élèves du lycée avec Lydia, lui, Bradford Chryslaur et Mélodie Song.

Il avait été capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse avant de céder sa place à Jackson. Même si Theo était meilleur en sport que Jackson.

Mais surtout, il avait un côté Bad boy qui plaisait aux filles mais aussi à certains garçons. Notamment Stiles.

Oui même s'il avait aimé Lydia Martin, la seule fille qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, Theo avait été le premier béguin masculin de Stiles. Avant que ne débarque Big Bad Wolf bien sûr.

— Je me répète mais tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, pose-moi les questions que tu veux et j'y répondrais ! Stiles l'observa attentivement, tentant de ressentir les vibrations qui flottaient autour de lui comme le lui avait appris Allan durant ses entraînements.

— Laisse-moi deux petites minutes, Stiles ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, tentant d'amener un calme apparent dans son esprit.

Visualiser un espace ouvert, une prairie verdoyante, une mer translucide, une brise légère, apaisante, des bras réconfortants, une chaleur aimante.

Puis inspirer et expirer, remplir ses poumons d'oxygène, expulser le surplus et recommencer, se vider la tête de mauvaises ondes et recommencer jusqu'à sentir la nature autour de soi, sentir son énergie, voir ses couleurs au travers de ses doigts enfoncer dans la terre.

Une fois ces étapes achevées, se concentrer sur les énergies humaines, délier les fils qui émanent des personnes environnantes, ne prendre en main que celle qui vous intéresse.

Stiles toucha du doigt un fil bleu rouge, le fil correspondant à Theo, caressant le fil, il pouvait sentir son intérêt, sa curiosité, mais aussi quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir.

Stiles tangua légèrement, une bourrasque se leva dans son esprit, les fils qu'il avait mis des jours à classer se mêlèrent sans même qu'il ne le veuille, quelque chose perturbait son exercice magique. Et il le vit, ce fil rouge flamboyant qui se tendait et se relâchait, valsant, tanguant, virevoltant, dérangeant tous les autres. Ce fil il le connaissait que trop bien, c'était celui qui le relié indirectement à son véritable âme sœur, à son compagnon, à sa moitié.

Stiles le prit en main et tenta de calmer la bête, tirant dessus pour l'empêcher de …

— Bordel ! Stiles ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Theo le tenait dans ses bras et était penché au-dessus de lui, toujours sur l'herbe.

— Ça va ? Questionna inquiet le loup. J'ai eu peur, tu as commencé à te balancer puis tu as tangué et tu t'es allongé assez brutalement au sol. Expliqua Theo alors qu'il rassit correctement Stiles contre l'arbre.

— Ça va mieux merci, je … Stiles fronça les sourcils en apercevant deux orbes rouges le fixer dangereusement.

Était-ce lui ou Theo que Derek regardait avec fureur comme ça.

De quoi pouvait-il être en colère ? Contre qui ? Question Bête, Derek Hale était en colère et basta, il l'avait toujours été et le sera toujours, c'était immuable, comme le temps et l'espace, l'eau et le feu, la terre et l'air, comme la lumière et … Ouais bon je crois qu'on a tous compris.

— Derek dégage ! La violence des mots et du ton déconcerta Theo qui lança un regard vers l'endroit où les yeux de Stiles lançaient des éclairs, tu as été très clair alors laisse-moi tranquille …

— C'est Derek Hale ? Demanda Theo alors que l'alpha s'était rapproché d'eux, le regard plus furieux qu'à l'accoutumé.

— Ouais, et d'ailleurs il va partir, mais qu'est ce …

— Faut qu'on parle ! Stiles n'avait jamais vu Derek marcher aussi vite de sa vie, pourtant il le savait rapide, l'ayant vu sur le terrain mais à croire que le feu avait été de nouveau déclenché au manoir Hale remis à neuf cet été.

— On n'a rien à se dire, déclara calmement Stiles tout en se levant, il épousseta son pantalon et tendit la main à Theo pour l'aider à se relever. À présent Theo et moi allons devoir trouver un nouvel endroit où déjeuner sans nous faire importuner par des individus …

— Je ne te donne pas le choix ! Stiles sentit la main de Derek lui attraper le bras et serrer fort tentant de l'éloigner de Theo pour discuter, enfin si discuter faisait partie du vocabulaire de Derek Hale.

— Lâche-le, grogna Theo en frappant un coup de poing dans les côtes de Derek qui vacilla.

Stiles prit peur tout d'un coup, malgré le fait que Derek ait lâché prise, Theo venait quand même de l'attaquer. Et Derek n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, surtout qu'il avait sa meute à proximité.

Alpha contre Alpha. Derek contre Theo. Stiles observa les deux hommes s'affronter du regard, les yeux rougeoyants, les crocs à demi sortis.

Avant que Derek n'entame un geste pour attaquer Theo, Stiles se mit au milieu et frappa l'Alpha Hale dans l'estomac.

Derek fut plus choqué que blessé, un humain qui frappe un loup ça parait ridicule mais quand il s'agit de Stiles tout peut arriver.

— Je t'ai dit "Dégage", tu connais bien ce mot, non ? Tu me l'as dit samedi dernier quand gentiment et de façon polie tu m'as banni de ta meute de chiens fous, alors maintenant tu .GES, je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi …

— J'ai peut-être été violent verbalement mais c'est pour te faire …

— Ouais je sais, je suis un humain pathétique et inutile, un boulet qui cours derrière les loups, une merde quoi …

— Je n'ai jamais …

— Pas la peine d'en rajouter, de toute façon tu ne sais pas ce que s'est d'être un humain, donc tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis, tu es fermé, autoritaire et ennuyeux comme la pluie en plein mois d'août. Plus Stiles parlait, plus sa colère remontait à la surface.

Deaton lui avait bien expliquer qu'il ne devait plus s'énerver, surtout avec ses pouvoirs pas encore maîtrisés, il pourrait y avoir …

Soudainement Stiles vola quelques mètres en arrière, foudroyé par un courant de très forte intensité. Retombant comme un flan sur le sol, le jeune homme roula sur plusieurs mètres. Il en fut de même pour Derek.

Theo avait assisté à … En fait lui-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, il écoutait attentivement les battements de cœur de Stiles, ainsi que ceux de Derek, qu'il trouva intéressant et puis tout d'un coup, ce fut comme si la foudre les avait touchés. Ils avaient littéralement volé.

Se reprenant, Theo courut vers Stiles et l'aida à se relever tant bien que mal.

— Bordel mais qu'est ce qui s'est … Mais c'est quoi cette voix, Stiles baissa le regard vers ses mains et hurla. Enfin grogna.

— Quoi mais ! Mais quoi, que, mais, Mais bordel qu'est ce qui m'arrive.

— Euh Stiles ? Le susdit se tourna vers Theo et eut le vertige, comme s'il allait trop vite pendant un manège. Mais ce qui le dérangea le plus, ce fut la vision, la vision teintée de rouge sur tout ce qui l'entourait, depuis quand tu es un loup garou et un alpha de surcroît ?

— Un quoi ?


	3. Chapter 2

Je sais nous sommes dimanche, alors qu'il ne devrait etre poster que demain mais quand vous le lirais vous comprendrez. Demain vous aurez le chapitre 3, il est corrigez et pret a etre poster.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes licornes garous.

Petite precision, la fiction est finie. Oui j'ai fini de l'ecrire et donc il est a la correction.

je vais donc repondre a quelques rws.

 **Angelyoru:**  
On connait tous Stiles on sait qu'il pardonne trop facilement.  
J'aime bien Theo et il est pas souvent la dans la fiction mais dans une autre il sera plus present.  
Et j'ose dire que Derek est un boulet penible mais bon dieu qu'il est sexy.

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri:**  
Pas ce genre d'echange. Stiles va recuperer les dons de Derek et le loup va devenir ... Humain, faible et inutile. Lol

 **Misatelle:**  
MERCIIIIIII ! Enfin une personne qui a fait attention aux noms que j'ai marqué. Melodie est bien une reference a River Song, fille d'Amelia et Rory dans Doctor Who.

 **julie-deoliviera:**  
Ne t'inquiete pas c'est bien du Sterek mais etait seul et exclu, il est normal que Stiles se fasse de nouveaux amis. Surtout le sexy Theo quoi !

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Une petite rw ne fais pas de mal, au contraire, ca fait toujours plaisir

* * *

 **2**

_ Je ne me sens pas bien ! Stiles avait le tournis, tous les sens en alerte et de façon accru. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, trop d'odeurs, trop de bruits, trop de sentiments lui passaient par le corps, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Puis un ricanement se fit entendre dans sa tête, comme si quelqu'un se moquait de lui mais à l'intérieur de lui.

Tellement de choses lui venaient en tête qu'il en avait mal au cœur, il se laissa retomber, assis au sol, mains posées sur la terre tentant de reprendre pied dans un monde nouveau qui lui était inconnu.

Un Loup ? Un Alpha ? Alors qu'il n'était qu'humain ! Impossible ! À moins que... Non tout cela ne pouvait être possible, jamais dans la création, une telle chose était arrivée.

Enfin d'après tous les livres qu'il avait lu, dévoré, de toutes les recherches qu'il avait mené et approfondi, un tel évènement n'était jamais arrivé. Jamais un humain, ou même un sorcier n'avait réussi à prendre les pouvoirs d'un loup-garou.

Bon, les loups bêtas ou oméga peuvent devenir des alphas, après un combat à mort, mais jamais d'une autre façon, à moins que le loup cède volontairement ses pouvoirs à un autre.

Ce serait mentir si Stiles n'avait jamais pensé vouloir posséder les pouvoirs d'un loup-garou, connaître cette sensation de pouvoir et de puissance, courir plus vite, sauter plus haut, rendre les coups portés, pouvoir entendre les battements de cœur de Mr Sourwolf, sentir sa véritable odeur. Être son égal quoi. Mais de là à lui voler ses pouvoirs. Parce que c'était sûrement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quand l'onde électrique les avait traversé, il avait bien senti les sentiments étranges de Derek. Culpabilité, insécurité, peur, angoisse mais aussi une envie de faire sien quelqu'un, un besoin de sentir sa présence et son odeur sucré, une irrésistible envie de lécher tout son corps, de le prendre contre n'importe quelle surface.

Stiles se sentit doublement mal, Derek avait quelqu'un dans sa tête et dans son cœur, jamais il ne le verrait comme il voudrait que cela se fasse.

Alors que les bêtas de Derek arrivèrent en courant, Stiles rugit de désespoir et fit briller ses yeux d'un rouge sombre. Les bêtas se stoppèrent immédiatement et s'agenouillèrent instinctivement devant Stiles, alors que Lydia et Alison relevaient Derek abasourdit par le spectacle.

Jamais ses bêtas ne s'étaient inclinés devant son pouvoir comme ils venaient de le faire. Derek savait que Stiles aurait fait un formidable Alpha, bien meilleur que lui. Mais de là à le voir en vrai. D'ailleurs ! Stiles ? Alpha ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien ressenti. Et ?

_ Mes … Mes pouvoirs ? Ma Force ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Derek se sentit faible, désœuvré, impuissant, et pour un homme comme lui habitué à la force et à la puissance depuis sa naissance, être dans cet état n'était pas naturel en soi.

Il comprit en observant Stiles toujours au sol essayant de reprendre pied et équilibre. Stiles avait, par il ne savait quel moyen, intervertit leur physiologie. Stiles l'Alpha et Derek l'humain.

_ Tu vas bien Derek, demanda Alison alors qu'elle regardait les loups toujours au sol face à Stiles.

_ Non, maugréa-t-il. Il se sentit étrange, incapable de grogner. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait enlevé sa capacité de respirer, une chose bien naturelle pour lui.

_ Derek ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'ils foutent tous au sol devant Stiles mais surtout … Lydia s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit Stiles se lever, le regard perdu et … Rouge ?

_ Il … Il est devenu moi …

_ NON ! Rugit Stiles au loin, non nonononononon non et non ! Derek le vit se mettre à gesticuler dans tous les sens. L'inconnu qui était avec lui depuis le début de la journée tentait de l'aider à se maîtriser. Il le fallait bien, parce qu'un loup-garou hyperactif qui se découvre ça peut être chaud, mais alors devenir un Alpha ça devient dangereux.

_ Scott ? Erica ? Boyd ? Isaac ? Maîtrisait-le avant qu'il ne se fasse mal l'abruti … Derek stoppa sa phrase quand il s'aperçut du regard que lui lançait Stiles. Il avait oublié qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre, ni même d'aider à maîtriser Stiles.

Un Stiles de plus en plus énervé, un Stiles qu'il avait rejeté pour le sauver, un Stiles dont les perles ambrées lui manquaient déjà, dont la douceur sucrée de son odeur l'apaisé. Il venait de penser que tout cela lui manquait et cela faisait à peine 5 minutes qu'il n'était …

_ Humain ! S'écria Derek

_ Ouais, grogna Stiles pris de colère et d'une envie de revanche, humain !

Derek prit peur, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se retrouvait désarmé de cet façon, pas de pouvoir, pas de force, pas d'ouïe, rien qui puisse l'aider. Et ce n'était même pas sûr que ses bêtas l'aident dans cette situation. Non pas qu'ils ne veuillent pas mais plutôt qu'ils ne puissent pas. Même en tant que nouvellement humain, Derek pouvait sentir l'aura écrasante de Stiles, une puissance phénoménale.

Stiles se mit à rugir violemment, Derek se mit à craindre que les personnes dans le lycée ne l'entendent et viennent voir ou appelle la police … la police.

_ Scott dès que tu peux appeler le shérif …

_ LAISSE MON PÈRE TRANQUILLE.

Theo valsa contre un mur et souffla violemment sous l'impact, Stiles se mit à courir vers Derek qui poussa les filles loin de lui. Les loups ne purent qu'observer la scène, incapable de bouger. Ils durent rester là, à regarder Derek se prendre une méchante droite, tomber à terre inanimé. Stiles le souleva pour le prendre sur son épaule et disparut dans la forêt.


	4. Chapter 3

ATTENTION ... Nous allons rencontrer ... LE LOUP, j'en dit pas plus sauf peut-etre qu'il va y avoir des revelations sur Derek le mysterieux taciturne.

J'ai pas reussit a tenir jusqu'a demain pour vous poster ce chapitre.

Allez bonne lecture mes licornes garous.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. On remercie ma fabuleuse correctrice Julia Tognar.

* * *

 **3**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Stiles tournait en rond, parlant à lui-même. Derek arrivait même à suivre le fil de sa conversation malgré le dialogue qu'il avait avec lui-même. Enfin presque, parce qu'il avait quand même un dialogue.

Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, Stiles ne parlait pas à tort et à travers, il posait des questions, semblait attendre des réponses, puis continuait comme ça depuis son réveil dans le manoir où il était retenu captif par son ….

Bordel il pouvait pas le dire, même dans ses propres réflexions, quel problème avait-il pour ne pas réussir à dire que Stiles était son … Ouais non, impossible de le penser, ni de le dire. Il était vraiment un handicapé sentimental, il ne pouvait pas donner tort à Stiles sur le sujet mais jamais il ne lui avouerait foi d'Alpha …

Ah ça non plus il ne pouvait plus.

Le problème pour Derek actuellement, c'était Stiles. Quoique c'était toujours Stiles. Depuis ce fameux jour dans la forêt.

Quelle idée géniale il avait eu de suivre le fil de cette odeur si captivante.

Tombé en pâmoison devant ce jeune adolescent mineur, dont le visage était parsemé de belles taches rousses sur une peau délicieusement laiteuse, un corps finement musclé sous ses vêtements beaucoup trop grand. Ce regard mi apeuré, mi fasciné avec une couleur ambré whisky, qu'il aurait aimé se saouler dedans.

Mais quand on est inadapté, en colère et perdu, que peut-on demander de plus que du réconfort. De l'attention peut être ? Un soupçon de caresse. Des contacts plus ou moins long pour récupère de son odeur et pouvoir avoir une fragrance de l'autre avec soi.

Mais bordel que ce gamin était irritant, saoulant, bavard, hyperactif et constamment en danger. Il arrivait à se foutre en danger tout seul dans sa chambre même en dormant. Il avait tout fait pour l'éloigner de lui.

Le bousculait, lui grogner dessus, le plaquait violemment contre toutes les surfaces dures qu'il rencontrait. Malheureusement, c'était Derek qui devenait dur dans ces moments-là, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Cette odeur de sucré mêlé à la luxure qu'il dégagé, son pouls affolé au moindre contact, au moindre grognement, ses yeux qui s'embrumaient quand il le voyait torse nu pendant les entraînements. Comment les autres ne pouvaient pas le voir, ni le sentir. Il avait vraiment une meute d'ado complètement égocentrique.

Lui-même ne restait pas de glace devant ce petit bout d'homme destiné à devenir un grand émissaire.

Il se souvenait encore de la fois où Stiles l'avait maintenu hors de l'eau pendant près de deux heures. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans l'eau froide et que Stiles était concentré à surveiller Jackson version Kanima, parce qu'il se serait rendu compte que Derek avait une érection dure comme l'acier et qu'il s'était volatilisé très vite quand il avait pu bouger.

Il savait ce que pensait Stiles de cet évènement mais il était dans l'erreur la plus complète.

Et le voilà maintenant, humain, faible et à la merci d'un Stiles lougarourifié avec sûrement un dédoublement de la personnalité. Un compagnon complément barge pour un loup sans pouvoir. Que dire de plus à part qu'il était dans une merde internationale.

 **Plutôt :**

Stiles déposa sans douceur Derek sur le canapé, non sans avoir défoncé la porte d'entrée qu'il s'était fait chier à poncer et repeindre l'été passé. Tout tournait dans sa tête.

Comment avait-il réussi cet exploit ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Devait-il comprendre un message subliminal de la part des instances supérieures qui voudraient qu'il apprenne quelque chose d'important ?

Il fallait qu'il arrête son marathon Angel sérieux ! Ouais Buffy c'est mieux !

Peut-être que ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés tout seul, comme Piper et Leo dans Charmed ? Ouais non plus, bon à partir de demain, il ne regarderait que des séries policières …

Non plus, il voyait déjà assez de fous dans les rues de Beacon Hills que lui aussi pourrait faire une série, genre ''Teen Wolf'', ouais c'est cool comme nom de série, il se mettra à l'écriture quand il se sera débarrassé de son problème.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui était encore dans les vapes, peut-être avait-il frappé trop fort ? Si lui était loup, alors Sourwolf était un humain … humain donc plus Sourwolf, Sourman ? Big Bad Guy ? Ouais non aucun, Sourwolf c'est cool, alors il devait lui rendre …

— **_Mon dieu qu'il est fatiguant ce gamin …_**

Stiles se mit à tourner dans tous les sens et essaya de capter d'où provenait la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, surtout que celle-ci l'avait insulté en le traitant de gamin.

— Peter si c'est toi qui trafique ta voix, je vais …

— **_Blablabla, pour un gamin qui soi-disant est doté d'une grande intelligence et d'une grande rapidité de réflexion t'es plutôt lent à la détente ! Sens-tu une autre odeur que Derek et toi ?_**

— Euh non mais …

— **_Entends-tu … Ouais non stupide question …_**

— Mais vous êtes qui Bor… Le loup ! S'écria Stiles qui venait de comprendre pourquoi il entendait une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

— **_Bravo petite tête ! Maintenant trouve un moyen pour me remettre dans mon humain, parce que dans ta tête c'est un bordel sans nom et je préfère le calme de mon humain malgré sa colère …_**

— J'aimerai bien te remettre à l'intérieur de lui mais je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, je sais même pas comment j'ai fait. Stiles commença doucement à s'énerver, c'est vrai qu'actuellement dans sa tête c'était le bordel, même si ça l'était tous les jours, mais aujourd'hui c'était plus que bordélique que d'habitude.

Principalement parce que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de la mort de sa maman et qu'il se sentait plus fatigué que les autres années à cette même période.

— **_Et si tu essayais de faire comme la belle aux bois dormant …_**

— Non mais t'es sérieux le loup, qui regarde encore ce …

— **_Derek bien sûr, c'est son Disney préféré, surtout parce qu'il tente encore de comprendre comment elle fait pour pioncer 100 ans sans prendre une ride, moi je me marre parce qu'elle devrait avoir une haleine à tuer tous les morts vivants de Walking Dead en un seul épisode._**

— C'est fou, si ce n'était pas le wouaï dans ma tête, je crois qu'on se serait bien entendu tous les deux. Stiles souffla et s'installa au sol.

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire, regardant sa montre, il savait que les autres ne devraient plus tarder à venir, son père ne devrait pas être trop loin non plus.

Peut-être que Christopher Argent pourrait l'aider ? Mais d'un autre côté c'était un chasseur, il n'avait pas de remède pour ce genre de problèmes.

Deaton pourrait l'aider mais il n'était pas joignable pendant une semaine. Monsieur avait un séminaire de Druide à Stonehenge.

Tu parles, un rassemblement de vieux druides ! Ils étaient sûrement tous déchirés à l'hydromel, dansant à moitié à poil autour de feux de camp qu'ils croyaient encore sacrés, certains devaient être drogués et fumer des joints, même pas ils devaient se cacher.

— **_Profane …_**

Stiles ricana en même temps que le loup devant leur bêtise.

— Je suis désolé tout est encore de ma faute, Stiles baissa les yeux et laissa quelques larmes couler, puis la rivière se transforma en torrent qu'il ne pouvait arrêter, cela faisait beaucoup trop pour lui.

Sa mère, l'abandon de la meute, sa fatigue, l'éloignement de Scott et maintenant tous ses sens étaient exacerbés, multiplié par mille pour un pauvre petit humain. Il ne pouvait endiguer correctement le flot continuel d'émotions qui l'assaillait de toute part.

— ** _Calme toi compag … Humain !_**

Malgré le tourbillon qui sévissait en Stiles, il avait bien senti le loup hésiter et se reprendre sur le mot. Mais il ne voulait pas savoir pour le moment, il était fatigué et ne voulait qu'une chose, dormir.

Ne faisant pas attention à Derek qui s'était réveillé et l'écouté tout en réfléchissant, Stiles grimpa en automatisme lougaresque les escaliers et s'engouffra dans la première chambre qui lui semblait là plus adapté. Virant ses chaussures, Stiles sauta sous la couette et plongea son nez dans le coussin. Une odeur de chocolat chaud et de menthe fraîche mélangé à de la cannelle embaumait le coussin.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit paisiblement et calmement dans un sommeil sans rêve, sans cauchemar, juste sur un petit nuage.

Derek l'observa quelques minutes derrière la porte. Il se retira et sortit de la maison pour attendre la meute.


	5. Chapter 4

4

Stiles se réveilla doucement. Le problème actuel venait des voix qui hurlaient dans sa tête. Pas vraiment dans sa tête mais les mots de ceux qui pensaient chuchoter à l'étage du dessous lui revenaient comme des hurlements au oreilles.

Il peina à ouvrir les yeux tant la luminosité dans la pièce était forte. Couplé à cela les particules qui flottaient autour de lui comme une vague emportant tout sur son passage, Stiles eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'énerver.

\- TAISEZ VOUS BORDEL C'EST INSUPPORTABLE, hurla le jeune homme d'une voix grave qu'il ne reconnut pas sur le moment.

Se relevant d'un coup trop violent, il se maintint la tête entre ses mains et grimaça de douleur.

\- Bordel que ça fait mal, Stiles se remémora la matinée et comprit pourquoi tout cela n'était absolument pas normal d'avoir toutes ses sensations aussi accrues.

 **Alors bien dormit la belle aux bois dormants ?**

\- Sérieux tu as un souci avec cette princesse Disney loup … d'ailleurs je suis très impoli je ne t'ai pas demandé quel nom tu avais ?

 **Ce n'est rien jeune humain car je ne possède pas de nom à proprement parlé, je suis une entité anonyme avec une conscience lycanthrope …**

\- Ouais mais je n'aime pas l'idée de t'appeler loup c'est ridicule, Stiles se leva après avoir retrouvé un semblant de sérénité psychique, peut-être était-ce dû au loup qui avait pris le contrôle des sens, je vais te trouver un nom …

 **N'en fais rien humain, je ne suis pas un loup domesticable …**

\- En quoi te trouver un nom ferait de toi un loup domestique, tu es un animal sauvage, fort, même si je choisis de te trouver un nom c'est surtout pour éviter à mon esprit déjà endommagé par notre cohabitation de ne pas se perdre.

 **À ton bon vouloir mais évite les sobriquets ridicules comme Sourwolf comme tu aimes bien appeler mon humain.**

Stiles éclata de rire, il est vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup appeler Derek Sourwolf, ça lui correspondait bien mais à présent, il se demandait s'il était aussi grincheux ou si c'était dû au loup.

 **Je n'y suis pour rien, il est naturellement grincheux et après les évènements dû au fait de Katherine, mon humain est devenu un homme empli de colère et de ressentiments.**

\- C'est dommage je suis sûr qu'au fond c'est un homme bien, soupira Stiles debout au milieu de la chambre. Euh je suis où, je ne connais pas cette chambre …

 **C'est celle de mon humain que tu aimes tant …**

\- QUOI ? Stiles tourna la tête dans tous les sens et repéra une photo. Il s'approcha le cœur battant à la chamade et s'empara du cliché qui avait l'air de dater vu l'état jaunie. Une femme brune au regard pétillant souriait en tenant dans ses bras trois enfants d'âge différents qui tentaient d'échapper aux clichés.

Un adolescent brun au yeux azur boudait de son côté les bras croisés sur la gauche. Une jeune femme plus âgée souriait de toutes ses dents avec les plus âgés tenant le garçon par les épaules. Une jeune fille, la cadette, le plus jeune faisait semblant de mordre cette dernière mais on voyait bien à ses yeux que cela n'était pas une menace mais plutôt une blague.

\- On dirait une jolie photo de famille, Stiles scruta la photo et sembla reconnaître deux personnes. La plus jeune et l'adolescent.

 **Normal que tu les reconnaisses, il s'agit de mon humain et de sa sœur cadette, la jeune Cora.**

Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait la famille au complet presque heureux. Seul un Derek adolescent ressemblait à un vieux grincheux mais l'éclat de malice et de joie dans ses yeux détrompait son humeur.

\- Ils avaient l'air si heureux … Stiles se sentit presque mal de continuer à regarder cette photo sans l'accord du concerné. Qui d'ailleurs s'agitait fortement en bas.

\- Bon je crois qu'on va devoir descendre, il y en a un qui s'agite et ça m'agace fortement mais, Stiles posa la photo et d'un geste retira son sweat et son tee-shirt, mon dieu qu'il fait chaud ici. Stiles s'avança vers la fenêtre pour s'apercevoir que celle-ci était ouverte laissant entrer une douce brise fraîche.

 **C'est de mon fait si tu as chaud, ma force et mon pouvoir dégagent une très forte énergie, comme tous les loups garous en générale.**

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont tous à moitié à poil maintenant …

 **Il me semble que voir mon humain torse nu ne te dérange pas d'habitude ?**

\- Quoi … Que … Mais … Comment tu sais ça toi ?

 **J'ai déjà vu certains de tes regards sur nous mais surtout ton odeur sucrée et fruitée relevée d'une pointe acre quand on te fait un certain effet.**

\- Chutchutchutchut ! Tais-toi vilain loup … oh mon dieu Derek doit …

 **Tais-toi petit humain ! Aurais-tu oublié qu'il y a des loups en bas et qu'ils entendent tout.**

Stiles se pétrifia, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ferait une gaffe pareille mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Maudit pouvoir de loup garou.

— Attend ! Ils entendent ce que tu dis ?

 **Non !**

Stiles pouvait entendre dans la voix grave du loup, que cela l'amusait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Un loup n'était-il pas censé être la sagesse incarnée ou la violence désinhibée ? Faire de l'humour et rigoler de ce genre de chose c'était plutôt étonnant surtout venant du loup de Derek.

 **Bon je me tais et on descend je sens quelqu'un perdre patience et ce n'est pas mon humain se serait plutôt …**

\- STILES GENIM STILINSKI, LOUP OU PAS, DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Stiles se raidit au son de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Son père avait l'air furieux et inquiet. Surtout inquiet, même très inquiet. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il aussi inquiet ?

Stiles sortit la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et observa l'agglutinement de gens sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Son père était en tête de file, bras croisés, visage fermé et en colère. Derrière lui se tenaient Scott et Alison, Jackson et Isaac, ensuite venaient Erica et Boyd. Puis Enfin Peter et Lydia. Mais aucune trace de Derek. Ils étaient tous chez lui et Derek n'était nulle part.

 **Inspire humain, tu trouveras facilement son odeur**

\- Mais je fais … oh je peux te parler dans ma tête …

 **Abrège humain …**

\- Ouais je disais comment je saurais que c'est lui.

 **Tu trouveras !**

Stiles souffla et ferma les yeux sous les regards étonnés de ses amis. Il ne vit pas le sourire fleurir sur trois personnes. Il inspira profondément et fut envahi par des dizaines d'odeurs différentes qui l'assaillirent d'un seul coup lui donnant comme un coup de marteau en pleine tête. Il chancela et s'agrippa à la rambarde.

— Restez où vous êtes ! Ordonna Stiles sans vraiment le vouloir.

Stiles sentit que plus personne ne bougeait. Même pas son père qui avait une furieuse envie de monter récupérer son fils. Se concentrant un peu plus et séparant les odeurs qu'il avait enregistrées dans son cerveau, il différencia celle de ses amis.

Herbe fraîche et lavande couplé avec une puissance incroyable. Scott sans hésiter.

Fleur de cerisier et de terre battue avec une pincée de mort. Lydia à coup sûr.

Citron vert et brise légère de vent couplé avec … de la menthe fraîche et une pointe de fraîcheur glaciale ? Stiles ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son père. Comment un être humain pouvait avoir autant d'odeur sur lui.

Surtout qu'elles n'étaient pas ténues mais flottaient autour de lui comme si elles appartenaient à quelqu'un qui quelques heures auparavant s'était plus que frotté à lui.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la vie de son père et il n'était pas au courant. Vu la tronche que tirait John Noah Stilinski, il avait compris que son fils savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Refermant les yeux Stiles se concentra sur les odeurs. Le loup lui avait certifié qu'il la reconnaîtrait à coup sûr. Mais pourquoi Stiles la reconnaîtrait entre toutes ? Déjà qu'il devait identifier celles présentes.

… Là ! Il tenait quelque chose de fort, de prenant, une odeur qui lui fit tourner la tête. Presque comme un raz de marée qui vous emporte loin des berges de votre esprit. Une tempête tropicale arrachant tout sur son passage.

Stiles inspira encore une fois et attrapa mentalement l'odeur. Il pouvait entendre les murmures de ses amis en bas se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Jackson émettait l'hypothèse que Stiles avait totalement perdu le sens des réalités en prenant les pouvoirs de Derek trop puissant pour son esprit d'humain fragile. Une claque sonna et un "aie" retentit quelques secondes après. Stiles sourit en imaginant le geste de Lydia sur son ex petit ami.

Il sentit l'odeur tant cherchée plus soutenue, plus agressive, une odeur de chêne et de pin, une odeur de liberté cheveux au vent. Un cœur battant bruyamment accompagnait cette fragrance douce et forte en même temps. Il suivit mentalement le chemin à travers la maison, il lui donna une belle couleur bleue argent. Sautant d'un geste souple et assuré sous les respirations coupées de la meute et atterrit derrière eux.

Courant comme le vent, il s'élança à l'extérieur par la porte d'entrée pendant dangereusement et s'enfonça dans la forêt.  
Il n'avait jamais expérimenté cette sensation euphorisante liée aux perceptions que pouvait procurer la vitesse. Dans sa Jeep ce n'était pas la même chose mais, courant à l'air libre, le vent qui fouette son visage, l'odeur de la forêt et des plantes, la sensation de l'humidité dans le sol, la chaleur du soleil qui éclaire son visage. Tout cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il sauta en l'air et hurla de joie.

Il comprenait ce que ressentent les loups quand ils sont en meute et qu'ils courent tous ensemble. Ce que faisait régulièrement la meute et ce à quoi il ne pouvait pas participer.

Se stoppant net. Il se rappela pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le faire.

— Humain faible, grogna Stiles.

— Je suis désolé !

Stiles se retourna surpris de ne pas avoir entendu l'homme arrivé derrière lui.

— De quoi es-tu désolé exactement ? De m'avoir jeté de la meute ? De m'avoir brisé le cœur ? De m'empêcher de voir mes amis ? De quoi Derek ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

— Je veux te garder en vie, même si je dois t'éloigner de mo… de nous !

— Tu mens ! Tu me caches des choses ! Comment je le sais ? parce que grâce à ton loup je peux le sentir et grâce à mes pouvoirs je peux le voir.

— Mon loup ? Tes pouvoirs ?


	6. Chapter 5

5

— Quoi ? Ça te choque que je puisse avoir des pouvoirs ?! Stiles ricana mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à son habituel rire sarcastique. Il devait faire attention et s'habituer même s'il préférait que tout cela finisse vite.

— Je ne suis pas qu'un humain faiblard et inutile, sans intérêt pour le grand alpha que tu es …

— Je ne suis rien sans toi ! Le coupa Derek qui l'observait sans baisser les yeux.

Stiles se sentit bien démuni pour une fois dans sa vie. Le regard de Derek le perturbait affreusement. Dire que les sentiments qui émanaient de l'ancien Alpha le perturbaient était un euphémisme. Il était complètement désorienté, les odeurs le percuter comme un mur violement comme un barrage de CRS en pleine manifestation.

Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains mais Derek était un être déconcertant, il ne savait pas s'il était sincère ou s'il essayait de lui retourner la tête pour sauver son cul poilu. Mais est-ce que Derek avait le cul poilu hors sa transformation ? Il se souvient que Derek a le torse imberbe hormis une fine ligne de poil qui descend vers …

 **Pervers !** Ricana le loup en lui.

— Merde ! Rit Stiles, il avait carrément oublié qu'il avait un loup en lui …

 **Pas vraiment en toi sinon tu me sentirais je peux te l'assurer, surtout quand l'humain et le loup sont en communion avec leur compagnon …**

— Compagnon ? S'étonna Stiles en se tournant vers Derek qui ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des billes de stupéfaction devant le dialogue étrange de l'humain. Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle ! S'énerva légèrement l'ancien humain qui n'aimait pas les cachotteries malgré le nombre incalculable de fautes et de mensonges qu'il avait dû omettre à son père pour leur sauver la vie à tous ces poilus.

— Stiles ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, si tu ne me poses pas les questions, je ne pourrais pas y répondre …

— Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle mais à ton loup ! Répliqua le jeune homme sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

— Mon loup ? Mais de quoi tu parles ! On ne peut pas … Tu peux parler à mon loup ? Stiles détourna la tête, Derek lui lança un regard perdu mais aussi émerveillé par la nouvelle. Il ne semblait pas énervé ni inquiet.

— Enfin parler à ton loup est un bien grand mot, il fait des blagues et sort des phrases étranges ou me parle de son humain et de ses petits secrets.

Stiles regarda Derek hoqueter de stupeur, il se mit à sourire heureux de faire son petit effet.

Il lança un œil au ciel et s'aperçut que la nuit commençait doucement à faire son entrée. Il devait rentrer et dormir un peu. Il devait surtout rassurer son père et tenter de joindre Deaton par la même occasion. Il souffla longuement de la soirée qui s'annonçait pénible et longue. Il savait qu'étrangement plusieurs loups seraient soit devant chez lui soit carrément chez lui. Il ne voulait pas d'eux, pas maintenant. Peut-être plus jamais. Non il était réaliste, il savait que si ses faux amis revenaient vers lui et qu'ils lui demandaient pardon, il céderait. Car il était comme ça, bien trop gentil, bien trop con. Mais au fond quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Surtout avec le comportement de Derek.

— Dis-moi ce que je représente pour toi ! Et avance des mots vus que tes grognements c'est moi qui les ai récupérés. Et je veux la vérité ! Stiles baissa les yeux vers Derek et l'observa attentivement se débattre intérieurement avec lui-même. Pour une fois il était seul à décider et ça devait lui changer.

 **Laisse mon humain tranquille sorcier, il a ses raisons …**

— Ouais ! Souffla doucement Stiles pas convaincu pour autant.

— Je … Stiles … Je suis amoureux de toi ! Voilà c'est dit ! Je suis attiré par toi depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, ton odeur ma conquit, je rêve de te posséder comme je n'ai jamais voulu personne, je me force à t'exclure de la meute pour que tu puisses rester en vie même si tu es loin de moi, je ne peux pas me passer de ton odeur quitte à te bousculer pour la respirer à ton insu.

Derek s'arrêta de parler. Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Derek venait de lui annoncer qu'il … Non impossible, ce n'était pas possible.

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir …

— Prend ton temps de toute façon je ne peux rien faire sans mon loup je ne suis rien sans lui. Stiles pencha la tête et se sentit mal en ressentant la peine et la détresse de Derek.

— Tu n'es pas rien Derek, tu es quelqu'un de fort, tu es un homme sur qui on peux compter, tu es un bon alpha mais tu as la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas écouter tes betas et les personnes qui te veulent du bien et surtout ceux qui veulent te protéger aussi. Stiles ancra son regard dans le sien et se sentit étrangement bien comme si une sérénité profonde l'étreignait. Laisse-moi du temps Derek ! J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça mais surtout j'ai besoin de découvrir comment te rendre ton loup !

Stiles se mit à courir. Loin. Très loin, il avait besoin de réfléchir à la situation. Il devait se reprendre car malgré qu'il arrive à contrôler la situation grâce à l'expérience du loup, il ne se sentait pas bien. Quelque chose le dérangeait depuis quelques heures, une mauvaise sensation comme l'annonce d'une catastrophe imminente se profilait à l'horizon. Il sentait comme une ombre recouvrir le ciel de son avenir.

Son côté sorcier frémissait d'impatience à l'orée du combat qui s'annonçait brutal. Tandis que le loup se crispait légèrement pour son humain sans défense face à l'odeur de mort qui recouvrait depuis peu l'ensemble de la forêt.

"-"

Arrivé à quelques mètres de la maison de son père, Stiles sait que celui-ci est présent et qu'il l'attend à l'intérieur. Il sent qu'une longue et pénible discussion l'attend. Il va devoir tout lui dire sur la situation. Mais Stiles ne sait pas quoi lui répondre car lui-même ne sait même plus où il en est. Ni dans la meute, ni dans la vie, ni même avec Derek. Il est perdu et ne sait pas vers qui se tourner. Il ne peut pas tout dire à son père car il ne sait pas comment il va réagir sur le fait que son fils chéri et unique soit tombé amoureux d'un homme plus âgé de 5 ans avec un casier judiciaire et dont le passé est chaotique est jonché de cadavres et de feu.

De plus les odeurs de Scott, Isaac et Lydia lui effleurent le nez. Scott l'attend devant la porte d'entrée en comité d'accueil, nerveux et impatient. Isaac est dans sa chambre à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage inquiet. Et Lydia Martin est tranquillement installée dans le canapé, attendant patiemment tout en se faisant les ongles. Stiles était toujours étonné de voir que quoi qu'il se passe autour de Lydia, elle était toujours en train de se faire les ongles ou une beauté.

Une cinquième odeur attira son attention. Une odeur sauvage mais pourtant très calme, presque posée comme le calme après la tempête ou un œil de cyclone. Une odeur ténue mais aussi douce qu'une brise d'été après des ouragans automnaux. Il ne la connaît pas mais dans son for intérieur il sait à qui elle appartient. Il va devoir lui présenter ses excuses pour l'avoir envoyé valdinguer un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

C'est lui qu'il voit en premier. Theo Raeken. Il est surpris de ne pas grogner ou simplement l'attaquer. Il est censé être un loup alpha face à un autre loup alpha et dans ce genre de cas c'est l'affrontement brutal pour l'acquisition d'un territoire ou simplement un rapport de force pour savoir qui est le plus fort. Mais Stiles est calme face au loup, même le loup de Derek ne semble pas s'agiter. Il le sent mais ne lui impose pas sa présence.

Stiles s'immobile trois mètres devant lui et attend. Theo l'observe avec un petit sourire en coin et des yeux pétillants. Des petites fossettes se creusent et rendent son visage encore plus rayonnant. L'ancien humain est presque subjugué par la beauté brutale du jeune homme. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas le voir jusqu'à présent ? Il l'avait déjà remarqué au lycée mais jamais de façon aussi nette.

À force de l'observer, le loup de Derek remua violemment dans son for intérieur. Stiles comprit que l'animal n'aimait pas qu'il détaille un peu trop l'autre alpha. Stiles savait bien que la jalousie était ridicule mais que voulez-vous, c'était le loup de Derek.

— C'est étrange !

— Quoi donc ? Demanda Theo en souriant encore plus.

— Tu es un Alpha ! J'ai en moi un loup Alpha et pourtant je ne ressens pas l'envie de me battre pour assouvir un besoin de dominance !

Stiles était vraiment intrigué car même le sorcier en lui ne ressentait pas l'envie d'asseoir sa suprématie auprès du loup. Chose qu'il avait dû d'abord apprendre à faire car le sorcier voulait se venger de la meute et les faire siens en dominant et leur montrer sa force et son pouvoir.

— Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas une menace pour vous ! Je ne convoite pas le territoire de Beacon Hills. Je ne veux pas prendre les betas de Derek, ni même les tiens …

— Sois pas ridicule, je n'ai pas de bêtas …

— Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martin, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Jackson Whittemore …

— Ce sont les betas de Derek, pas les miens, je ne suis pas un loup et de plus Scott a été mordu par Peter Hale ! Répliqua Stiles en ricanant nerveusement.

Au fond de lui, le loup se montrait nerveux et très étrange pendant que Theo parlait. Stiles sentait qu'il voulait parler mais se muselait lui-même pour ne pas révéler sûrement un autre secret.

— Tu ne comprends toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Theo dont le sourire disparu pour laisser place un visage intrigué et étonné. Pourtant c'est si évident, que même moi je le sens tout autour de toi !

— De quoi …

— Pas grave, laisse tomber, tu verras ça en temps et en heure, c'est pour bientôt de toute façon ! Theo se tourna et partit en courant comme un coup de vent pour disparaître dans la nuit.

DerekWolf comme venait de l'appeler Stiles pour éviter de se prendre la tête, semblait soulagé. Donc il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on lui cachait. Qu'est-ce qui était pour bientôt ? Que pouvait-il bien sentir ? Stiles renifla par acquis de conscience et comprit surtout qu'il devait prendre une douche.

— Mon dieu je pus la transpiration et la terre, dis DerekWolf ? Je vais être de tout sentir puissance 10 tout le temps ? Parce que la nourriture de papa ne sent déjà pas bon en mode humain mais alors en mode loup on va mourir asphyxié avant mes 18 ans.

 **Tu ne sens que si tu te concentres, sinon je bloque les principaux pouvoirs sensoriels pour t'éviter de sombrer dans la folie, mon humain est habitué, c'est un loup de naissance mais toi qui est humain même si tu es un sorcier, tu n'y es pas habitué et ça te rendrais complètement fou.**

— Je pourrais m'y habituer si on m'aidait à me contrôler ?

 **Sans t'offenser je veux retourner dans mon humain !**

— Je te comprends ! Souffla Stiles en imaginant Derek désœuvré face à sa mortalité et sans ses pouvoirs de loups. J'espère que ça ira pour lui.

 **"-"**

À quelques kilomètres de là !

— Tu veux bien m'aider ou tu vas me prendre en vidéo longtemps ? Derek souffla las de divertir son abruti d'oncle qui filmait ses moindres faits et gestes alors qu'il était devenu comme le commun des mortels. Inutile. Faiblard. Sans pouvoirs. Sans force. Sans … Sans rien en fait.

— D'accord … Peter ouvrit la porte en fer du nouvel immeuble que Derek venait d'acquérir pour la meute.

Maintenant que Derek était devenu humain, il se retrouvait sans force devant une porte en fer légèrement rouillée alors que Peter d'un coup d'épaule, ouvrit la maudite porte sans effort mais surtout en hurlant de rire face au visage décomposé et implorant de son neveu. Derek savait que Peter allait beaucoup s'amuser. Lui moins.

Mais il avait un plan pour l'avenir. Maintenant qu'il était humain, il allait pouvoir en profiter pour faire quelque chose qu'il redoutait en tant que loup garou. Cela tombait finalement bien cette humanité. Il allait pouvoir faire la cour à Stiles Stilinski, son compagnon.


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

— 6h49

Derek repoussa sa couette avant de mettre un pied par terre. Il frissonna violemment sous le froid mordant du petit matin. C'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il doit affronter la différence de température. D'habitude il dormait en boxer ou simplement en tenue d'Adam, avec juste un drap qui lui couvrait légèrement le corps. Mais cette nuit avait été la première qu'il passa en jogging et une couette pour le couvrir tellement il avait eu froid.

Ce matin n'est pas comme tous les matins. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'était qu'un humain obligé de vivre comme tous les hommes. La faim fit grogner son estomac et sa tête lui tourna quand il se leva trop vite pour sa condition. D'habitude il sautait du lit, s'engouffrait dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et faisait juste après sa séance de sport matinale. Pourtant ce matin il se sentait vide. Sans énergie aucune.

— Merde ! S'écria le nouvel humain quand son petit orteil heurta de plein fouet le pied du lit.

Même s'il voulait aimer sa nouvelle condition pour pouvoir faire la cour à Stiles dans les règles de l'art, sa mortalité et surtout sa normalité l'agaçait au plus haut point. Aussi le fait de ne pas grogner normalement lui manquait. Il espérait malgré tout que Stiles trouve une solution à leur problème. Il avait tenté de joindre Allan mais ce dernier était sur messagerie et ne répondait pas à ses messages. L'émissaire devait bien rire de la situation. L'homme au visage sérieux était sûrement un grand marrant bien caché derrière le flegmatique visage qu'il arborait quotidiennement.

Sa mère devait s'nquiéter pour lui de là où elle était. Laura se marrait sûrement en se moquant de lui. Si elle avait été là, Derek s'en serait pris plein les dents surtout quand on parle de compagnon. Et même qu'elle aurait certainement pris le parti de Stiles sachant qu'ils auraient été amis.

Il trouvait quelquefois que Stiles et Laura se ressemblaient beaucoup. Cette volonté de vouloir aider les gens même s'ils n'en ont pas envie. Cet façon de foncer dans le tas même quand ils savent que la situation est presque désespérée, au péril de leur vie. Cette stupide vision qu'ils ont de lui. Elle voyait en son frère quelqu'un que lui n'apercevait jamais. Stiles voyait en lui un bon Alpha alors que lui-même se savait incompétent mais tellement seul depuis la disparition du clan Hale.

Il lui restait Cora mais la jeune femme préférait rester avec son nouveau clan au Mexique. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort sur son envie de stabilité mais la jeune louve lui manquait énormément. Tous les jours il pensait à elle.

Peter était là évidement. Mais où pouvait-il aller ? Il ne lui restait plus rien. Même si l'ancien Alpha avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui prendre son pouvoir et par des moyens parfois peu honorables, il n'en restait pas moins son oncle. Il était une partie de sa mère et sa il ne pouvait pas l'exclure de sa vie.

Puis il y avait sa nouvelle meute. Mais il avait mordu ces jeunes gens pour des raisons égoïstes alors pouvait-il les appeler "sa meute" ? La solitude et la soif de pouvoir d'un jeune homme perdu dans les méandres d'une vie disparue fait-elle de quelqu'un, un homme sur qui on peut compter ? Il se posait la question tous les jours et personne ne lui répondait. Excepté Stiles.

Stiles, un humain qui a perdu très jeune sa mère d'une maladie foudroyante et qui pourtant jours après jours, se bat pour survivre et vivre sa vie. Un jeune homme aussi perdu que lui mais qui a su compter sur son courage et sa détermination pour continuer à exister entouré de ses amis. Un jeune homme qui malgré la froideur du loup, s'accroche à quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas et que Derek appelle le "compagnonnage" ou "l'imprégnation".

Après une douche rapide, Derek descend dans le salon du manoir familial qu'il a fait rénover avec la participation de la meute et une grande partie par une société de bâtiment. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans l'entrée, Derek se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas essayer d'entendre si quelqu'un est ici. Ça le perturbe malgré tout de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses super sens comme les appelle Stiles.

Il se sent perdu. Il sait qu'il est fait pour le jeune humain et que l'inverse est vrai. Mais comment se faire pardonner et faire la cour a quelqu'un qu'on a jeté dehors et insulté même si c'était pour de bonnes raisons. Enfin, il croyait sur le moment que c'était de bonnes raisons. Si Talia avait été là, elle aurait trouvé une autre solution sans exclure et rabaisser Stiles. Il l'aurait sûrement écouté. Mais pourquoi l'humain ne l'écoutait pas ?

— Bonjour neveu !

Derek sursauta, la main posée sur la poitrine, tentant de calmer ses pulsations cardiaque parti dans une cavalcade folle à la surprise de Peter.

— Merde Peter tu m'as fait peur ! S'écria Derek adossé à un mur. Il souffla doucement pour recouvrer sa respiration sous le sourire narquois de son oncle qui s'amusait comme un petit fou de la situation.

— Je sens que je vais m'amuser comme un …. Attends-tu fais des phrases ? Mon dieu il me faut une caméra, personne ne va me croire !

— Très amusant ! Ne me cherche pas sinon …

— Tutututu ! Tu ne peux plus rien me faire même pas grogner … Je vais m'amuser comme …

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans le salon et Derek se précipita vers lui pour éviter d'écouter les imbécilités et délires de son taré d'oncle. Quand sans quitter du regard Peter, il décrocha, la voix derrière le combiné lui glaça le sang. Ce n'est pas du fait de la voix en elle-même, mais le ton employé par la personne qui lui parlait et les menaces de mort imminente s'il ne ramenait pas son fessier d'ancien loup garou très vite à l'endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

— Maintenant ! Fit la voix masculine. Elle n'attendait aucune réponse et encore moins de protestation.

Il était foutu. Littéralement foutu. Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir ? Mais peut-être que cela devait commencer comme ça. Il devait peut-être en passer par là, s'il voulait que son plan fonctionne.

Sans un regard pour son oncle qui l'observait avec intérêt, Derek grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre. Trop rapidement car son pied glissa sur la dernière marche et il se rétama d'un seul bloc et dans un gros bruit sourd sur le sol. Derek maudit sa normalité et son oncle par la même occasion qui s'était écroulé de rire dans le salon. Derek le laisse pour le moment car il savait qu'il aurait sa revanche quand tout reviendrait à la normale.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait un affrontement futur beau-fils/futur beau-père qui se profilait à l'horizon et qui promettait des moments épiquement effrayants. Il n'avait jamais eu à avoir une discussion avec le père d'une de ses conquêtes parce premièrement Stiles n'était pas une conquête. Deuxièmement Paige était morte trop vite et Kate était une psychopathe qui avait pour père un monstre plus barje qu'elle. Et troisièmement il s'agissait du shérif de la ville dont le fils mineur s'était entiché d'un homme plus âgé et de sûrcroit avec un casier judiciaire.

— Je sens que je vais en baver ! S'exclama Derek en sortant de la maison sous les rires tonitruants de Peter.

"-"

Derek entra dans le poste de police sur la défensive. C'est une de ses premières fois que l'on redoute, surtout lui, d'autant que cette fois-ci, l'ancien loup ne peux pas compter sur ses pouvoirs pour tâter le terrain. Il ne peut pas compter sur son odorat ou son ouïe pour savoir dans quel état se trouve le shérif. Peut-il espérer ressortir vivant de cette entrevue informelle ? Parce qu'il allait bien se retrouver dans la tanière du dragon Stilinski protégeant son trésor le plus précieux, son fils.

Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction du shérif. Sa propre mère en aurait fait autant pour protéger sa progéniture. Mais il était tout seul maintenant, personne pour veiller sur lui. Ce n'est pas sur Peter qu'il pouvait compter, il était plus un enfant à charge qu'un adulte responsable à qui on pouvait faire confiance.

Contrairement à lui, Stiles pouvait compter sur les membres de la meute en cas de problèmes même si la plupart ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute et devant le susnommé. Jackson par exemple. Il avait été le tout premier ami de l'hyperactif avant que Scott ne débarque et que par jalousie mal placée, le blondinet ne s'éloigne pour ne devenir que l'ombre d'un souvenir.

Derek sait que Jackson compte encore beaucoup pour Stiles et qu'il a une place dans son cœur. Jackson ne veut pas y croire malgré les discutions entre Scott et lui. Le blond est la personne la plus têtue et bornée que Derek n'ait jamais rencontré. Excepté Lydia et Stiles. Mais pour Lydia... Derek ne préfère pas se mettre la jeune fille à dos, pas qu'il en a peur, mais... peut-être un peu quand même. Et ça aussi il ne l'avouera jamais à personne même s'il se doute que ses betas le sentent.

— Bonjour ! Je peux vous …

— HALE ! Hurla une voix masculine dans le couloir. Même la jeune policière au standard tressaillit violemment à s'en cogner les genoux contre le bureau.

— DANS MON BUREAU IMMÉDIATEMENT !

La jeune femme regarda Derek apeurée. Malgré ses pouvoirs qui s'étaient fait la malle, Derek pouvait sentir la panique chez elle, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

— MAINTENANT !

Encore une fois, c'est une première fois ! Derek avança doucement dans le couloir qui donnait dans les bureaux. Il se sentait lourd, comme un prisonnier condamné à mort qui longe le couloir. Il sentait la future discussion bien plus compliquée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il savait que parler avec le shérif Stilinski ne serait pas une promenade de santé mais la colère de l'homme de loi pouvait se sentir même s'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Il appréhendait et c'était un euphémisme, il était terrorisé.

Il pouvait sentir les regards de tous les agents de police qui l'observaient, passant et traînant les pieds comme un homme s'avançant vers l'échafaud. Il aperçut quelques regards compatissants et d'autres bien moins aimables. Stiles lui avait déjà dit qu'il était un peu la coqueluche du poste, alors si les mauvaises langues avaient parlé, il était sûr qu'il ne ressortirait pas du commissariat vivant.

Levant les yeux, il vit le shérif, visage inexpressif et fermé. Il pouvait voir de la fureur dans ses yeux, ses rides du souci et ses yeux étaient plus creusés qu'à son habitude. Sûrement que la nuit qu'il venait de passer avait été plus mouvementée et pleines de révélations pour l'homme de loi.

— Entrez ! Ordonna Noah Stilinski en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer dans son bureau dont les stores étaient tous baissés.

— Assis et pas un mot ! Derek se crispa quand le shérif referma la porte doucement et lentement tout comme un prof sadique faisant grincer une craie lentement sur un tableau. Derek obtempéra et s'assit sans dire un mot. Il fixa le mur devant lui en essayant de pas jeter un œil à l'homme qui s'était fixé dans son dos.

Il tressaillit quand le père de famille le frôla en passant à ses cotes.

— Émotif le loup ? Ricana le shérif. On fait moins le malin que la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré M. Hale. Je me souviens d'un jeune homme arrogant et peu causant. Le shérif s'installa à son bureau et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— J'ai l'impression étrange que vous avez peur M. Hale ? Mais de quoi auriez-vous peur ? Je ne suis qu'un homme parmi tant d'autre. Je suis aussi un simple père de famille qui fera n'importe quoi pour protéger son fils des mauvaises fréquentations du monde extérieur. Le shérif croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Derek resta silencieux devant le regard étrange de l'homme de loi.

— Mais je suis aussi un veuf qui a perdu sa femme trop tôt et qui doit faire face seul à des discussions avec son fils sur un homme d'âge mûr qui trouve son fils mineur à son goût. Le pire c'est que cet homme de cinq ans son aîné a un casier judiciaire et qu'il est un loup garou. Derek sursauta doucement, il savait que Stiles devait un jour ou l'autre raconter la vérité sur ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills.

— Sherif je peux tout vous expliquer …

— Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je veux juste te dire que si je te demande de veiller sur mon fils, il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'il ne lui arrive rien !

— Pardon ?

— Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie M. Hale ! De plus j'ai eu une visite de votre oncle et de M. Deaton, il y a quelques mois pour m'expliquer ce qui se passait dans ma ville !

— Mais pour Stiles, vous … vous …

— M. Peter Hale m'avait déjà briefé à demi-mots sur votre relation mais à l'époque j'ai pas vraiment compris …

— Mon oncle ? Mais je ne comprends pas !

— Ne cherche pas à comprendre Derek ! Le nouvel humain s'étonna de la familiarité dont le shérif faisait preuve. De toute façon nous allons devoir discuter parce que je vous signale que mon fils est mineur, il est vrai que dans quelques mois il aura 18 ans mais je veux le protéger, je suis son père, je voudrais toujours le protéger !

Derek tombait des nues. Est-ce que le shérif lui donnait inconsciemment son approbation ? Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec cet homme. Se moquait-il de lui ? Ou simplement lui donnait-il sa bénédiction ?

— Écoute Derek, je sais que quoi que je fasse ou dise, Stiles n'en fera qu'à sa tête alors je vous demanderai qu'une seule chose c'est d'être discret et que mon fils reste … Derek regarda le shérif fermer les yeux et frissonner en grimaçant de dégoût.

— Pas de relations sexuelles avant …

— Wowowow Shérif, on n'y est pas encore … Enfin ce n'est pas dans mes plans pour le moment, je veux juste faire la cour à Stiles avant de passer … Quoi ? Demanda Derek. Le Shérif le regardait avec une expression proche du fou rire et de la consternation.

— Faire la cour à Stiles ! Le sourire débile du shérif s'agrandit au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient en même temps que le malaise de Derek grandissait. Tu es un jeune homme étrange et très amusant, je languis de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir avec mon fils. Derek se détendit devant le shérif qui explosa de rire.

— Si seulement ma femme était encore là, elle te rendrait chèvre à donner des conseils bidons à Stiles pour te faire tourner en bourrique.

Le shérif se leva et fit un geste à Derek pour qu'il en fasse autant. Le prenant par les épaules, John le conduisit vers la porte de son bureau et ouvrit la porte. L'homme se pencha à l'oreille de Derek et murmura.

— Si mon fils est malheureux, je connais les points faibles des loups garous, de plus pour le moment tu es un humain. Derek suivit le regard du shérif qui descendit vers les bijoux de famille du jeune homme et fit un petit bruit sec.

Par instant, Derek porta ses mains devant son pantalon pour se protéger d'une éventuelle circoncision ou d'un coup de feu involontaire dans ses parties intimes.

— Allez débarrasse moi le plancher … Et une chose, ce soir tu viens à la maison, on est vendredi donc à partir de ce soir c'est tous les vendredis à la maison pour une soirée pizza grasse et bière fraîche.

— Oui Shérif ! Rit doucement Derek.

— Noah appelle moi Noah !

— Oui Noah ! Derek partit sans demander son reste mais un large sourire se dessina sur le visage. Il voyait à nouveau la vie avec un nouvel horizon. Il se sentait pour la première fois libre et heureux, il sentait que la vie lui offrait une seconde chance.

Si Derek avait eu ses pouvoirs, il l'aurait senti. Il aurait senti son regard noir, il aurait aperçu sa langue passer sur ses crocs acérés de panthère garou. Il aurait senti l'odeur âcre de la colère et de la haine. Une envie de mort et de vengeance.


	8. Chapter 7

7

Jackson n'écoutait que d'une oreille les lamentations pathétiques de certains membres de la meute attablés à ses côtés dans le réfectoire. Par chance pour lui, Stiles n'était pas venu manger avec lui. Non l'humain, enfin si on pouvait l'appeler encore comme ça, leur avait préféré Theo Raeken, celui que qu'il considérait comme son rival pour la tête du lycée.

Le fait que Stiles soit loin de lui, permettait au jeune loup de pouvoir cacher les sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis bien des années. Colère, tristesse et abandon.

Malgré son âge, Jackson en voulait encore à Stiles pour l'avoir abandonné en faveur de Scott à l'époque de la primaire. Le blondinet s'en moquait que l'hyperactif parle tout le temps et gesticule comme un homme poulpe. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps et Stiles l'appréciait pour lui et pas parce que papa a une grosse voiture hyper chère et ultra classe. Ni même pour les jouets hors de prix qu'il ramenait en classe pour avoir l'admiration de ses jeunes camarades. Non ! Stiles s'en fichait de tout ça, il était son ami un point c'est tout.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Jackson n'aime pas la concurrence, il ne la jamais aimé. Scott McCall avait débarqué et Jackson n'était plus son seul ami. Le petit latino à la gueule de travers faisait son petit effet. Timide. Presque effacé malgré les yeux pétillant de malice. Tout cela avait plus à Stiles et Jackson avait dû partager son véritable seul ami. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi un petit brun lui volait la vedette mais surtout l'amitié de Stiles.

Madame Whittemore, comme elle aimait que son fils l'appelle, lui avait fait la leçon quand un soir il était rentré en pleurant, expliquant entre trois larmes et deux reniflements bruyants, que Scott lui avait volé son ami. Madame Whittemore l'avait fait asseoir face à elle dans le grand canapé du salon d'hiver et lui avait expliqué que seules les relations à court terme marchaient dans le monde et qu'il valait mieux posséder des personnes qui vous aime pour votre argent comme ça, nous ne sommes jamais déçus s'ils nous trahissent car on savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Quelques jours plus tard Jackson s'éloignait de Stiles qui en fut chagriné. Scott lui remonta le moral et devint son seul ami. Jackson resta dans son coin entouré d'enfants qui l'adulaient pour ce qu'il était. Jackson Whittemore.

— Tu vas bouder longtemps Whittemore ? Erica venait de le ramener dans le présent. Il l'observa et s'aperçut qu'elle lui souriait étrangement. Lydia et Alison à ses côtés l'observaient aussi de façon soutenue et assez lourde. Que pouvaient-elle bien imaginer les harpies pour être de mèche ?

— Je ne boude pas …

— Je te trouve étrangement silencieux et distant depuis que Stiles a récupéré les pouvoirs de Derek, dès qu'il …

— Ne te mêle pas de ma vie Reyes. Grogna t-il doucement mais dangereusement, mécontent que quelqu'un ait remarqué son état.

— Sinon quoi ? Roucoula la blonde qui s'extasiait sur quelque chose que Jackson ignorait. Pourtant les œillades de Lydia auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour la blonde incendiaire.

— Sinon tu pourrais le regretter amèrement. Jackson s'aperçut du coin de l'œil que leur conversation attirait l'attention de toute la meute. Il commençait à s'énerver. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque s'en mêle.

— Tu as peur que je révèle un de tes petits secrets …

— Erica ! Grogna plus fortement le blond qui n'appréciait guère la situation qui n'était plus à son avantage.

Si elle savait quelque chose, s'était dangereux pour lui, personne ne devait savoir. Il avait déjà fait la gaffe de s'épanchait sur cette histoire auprès de Lydia dans un malheureux moment d'égarement, alors hors de question que toute la meute sache.

— Bon vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? S'impatienta Scott dont le regard oscillait entre Jackson et Erica.

Il était visiblement fatigué d'avoir passé un we pourri à tenter d'approcher Stiles sans pour autant y parvenir alors que Theo Raeken y était arrivé. De plus Scott n'avait pas pu parler à Stiles de la matinée, le jeune homme le repoussait sans cesse.

— Ça ne regarde personne, compris ? S'emporta Jackson en se levant brusquement. Ni vous, ni personne…

— On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Vous faites un de ces raffut, je vous entends jusque dehors !

Jackson et le reste de la meute sursautèrent, surpris de voir débarquer Stiles sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Surtout lui, car à fleur de peau, il avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ses émotions. D'autant plus que Stiles ne regardait que lui, comme s'il pouvait lire littéralement son âme.

C'est bien la première fois que Jackson se retrouve dans un tel état de détresse et de danger émotionnel tel qu'il doit fuir. Fuir cette table, fuir la meute mais surtout fuir Stiles.

— Jackson ? Même le timbre de sa voix reste identique depuis tout ce temps. Il n'y a jamais eu de méchanceté, ni même d'amertume, juste une grande douceur et de l'inquiétude.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir le mal qui rongeait Jackson depuis toutes ces années ? La colère et l'agressivité dont il faisait preuve envers lui pour le repousser mais aussi pour qu'il ne voit que lui. Il était le premier partout sauf avec Stiles. Scott McCall, toujours et encore Scott McCall. Il pouvait se l'avouer à lui-même, il était jaloux de Scott McCall.

— Mais vous allez me laisser tranquille bordel, dans quelle langue il faut vous le dire et puis Stilinski, ce n'est pas parce que tu as piqué les pouvoirs de Derek, qu'il te faut jouer la nounou surnaturelle et croire que l'on va t'accepter …

— Un mot ! Jackson se tourna vers Allison qui venait de l'interrompre. Elle aussi s'y mettait. C'était de l'acharnement pur et dur selon Jackson ou alors il était devenu paranoïaque. Ou bien les deux.

— Je te demande pardon ? Il ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir la chasseuse.

— Tu as une grande gueule Whittemore, surtout quand tu t'en prends à Stiles, je dirais principalement à Stiles mais j'ai juste à dire un seul mot et toute ta façade de gros con antipathique tombera comme un château de cartes que j'aurais soufflé. Allison plongea son regard dans le sien et il le vit.

L'un de ses secrets au fond des iris de la jeune femme. Pourquoi les trois jeunes femmes s'acharnaient-elles sur lui ?

— Tu sais je me suis posé beaucoup de question depuis que je suis là ! Et beaucoup ont trouvé des réponses dans tes réactions près de …

— MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER MERDE ! Dans un élan de fureur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, Jackson se leva et souleva la table du réfectoire avec lui, retournant par la même occasion tout ce qu'il s'y était trouvé. Sûrement dû à leurs pouvoirs de loup, la meute s'était éloignée rapidement dans un grincement de chaise atroce, évitant de justement de manger au sens littéral, leur table où se trouvait leur repas.

— Calme toi …

— Arrête d'être gentil tout le temps Stiles, c'est pénible sérieux, grinça Jackson furieux d'avoir été poussé à bout par une saloperie de chasseuse. Pourquoi faut-il que tu veuilles sauver tout le monde, être gentil avec tout le monde c'est épuisant …

— M. Whittemore ? Jackson se tendit légèrement quand la voix mielleuse et froide du professeur Harris retentit dans le réfectoire tandis qu'un silence de mort s'était abattu autour d'eux.

— Veuillez me suivre dans le bureau du principal ! Immédiatement !

Sans un regard pour personne, Jackson prit son sac et s'éloigna, suivant M. Harris. Mais la réponse chuchotée de Stiles le fit grogner encore plus.

Il devait s'éloigner de Beacon Hills. Il devait s'éloigner de Stiles. Il devait partir.

"-"

Stiles avait beau se repasser toute la scène et la journée en boucle, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour énerver Jackson. D'autant que certains jours, ça lui manquait les câlins secrets comme quand ils étaient petits et que le blond lui faisait des câlins rapides pour que personne ne les voit mais tellement empli de douceur. Ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Jackson n'avait rien de doux.

Il soupira longuement faisant retourner son père qui mettait des bières dans le frigidaire.

— Qu'y a-t-il Stiles ? Demanda l'homme de loi qui s'installa face à lui pour discuter.

— Je ne sais pas quoi penser de Jackson …

— Whittemore ?

— T'en connais beaucoup des Jackson à Beacon Hills ? Demanda sarcastiquement le jeune homme qui était ravi de passer la soirée seul avec son père.

Ils avaient déjà loupé trois vendredi soir. Les imprévus du shérif et l'exclusion de Stiles de la meute n'avait rien arrangé. Alors pouvoir se retrouver enfin seuls entre eux lui ferait le plus grand bien.

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas fan des Whittemore et surtout de Jackson qui s'évertue à te pourrir la vie depuis des années ! Expliqua John.

— Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça et j'ai l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ! Je me retourne le cerveau depuis ce midi mais je ne trouve rien …

— Je me souviens que vous étiez inséparables jusqu'à l'arrivée de Scott. Depuis tu n'as parlé de lui que rarement jusqu'à ce qu'il te prenne en grippe ! Il y a peut-être quelque chose dans cette histoire …

Mais oui ! la voilà la raison. Scott et lui. Si seulement Jackson avait accepté d'avoir deux amis au lieu de s'éloigner et martyriser son ancien camarade de … Une seconde !

_ Papa je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis autant de bières dans le frigo et surtout ne croit pas que je sais que tu fais des efforts pour manger sainement les plats horribles à base de soja et de brocolis que je te prépare avec amour ! Mais je remarque que tu as fait des choix un peu extrêmes pour ce soir parce que figure-toi que j'ai faim mais pas au point de commander cinq pizzas maxi avec sur toutes, doubles suppléments de fromages et viande. Stiles leva les yeux et jeta un regard circonspect vers son paternel pour lui faire comprendre qu'il abusait un peu.

— Je tiens à te garder en vie très longtemps …

— J'ai invité Derek à diner …

— TU AS QUOI ? Stiles entendit le petit rire sadique du loup qui ne s'était pas encore beaucoup manifesté aujourd'hui. Il aurait préféré que cela reste comme ça. Il n'était pas encore très, très à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir un loup en lui …

— Ce n'est pas ce que disait ton rêve cette nuit ! Roucoula amusé le loup qui fit rougir de honte et d'excitation Stiles au souvenir du rêve torride qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière avec un Derek très, très mais alors très entreprenant mais surtout prenant.

— Tais-toi sac à puces, grogna Stiles faisant sursauter son père qui lui non plus n'était pas encore habitué à ce que son fils grogne. Râler oui, bouger et parler en permanence, aussi. Mais grogner, non !

— Stiles ! Que tu grognes j'ai du mal à m'y faire mais que tu me manque de resp…

— Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais papa. Coupa le jeune homme ne voulant pas que la soirée commence par un drame.

— A qui, diable parlais-tu ? Nous sommes seuls … Ah oui ! Le loup de Derek, ça non plus je ne m'y ferais pas, d'ailleurs as-tu trouvé une solution pour remédier à … ça ? Stiles regarda son père le montrer de la main en gesticulant étrangement pour le designer.

— Merci du "ça" et non, je n'ai pas eu le temps figure toi parce que mon père a décidé que je devais quand même aller en cours figure toi ! Répliqua avec un certain humour Stiles.

— Mon dieu mais quel indigne père tu as !

— Tu vois, même toi tu le dis !

Stiles observa le visage amusé mais légèrement épuisé de John. Il était bien là. Son père et lui, presque comme avant. Il ne manquait plus que l'odeur des cookies et Claudia qui fredonnait doucement dans la maison pour que le tableau familial soit complet. Mais ça, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

— Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ? Et non je ne suis pas devin ! Et non je n'ai pas volé de loup à quelqu'un ! John ne sentit obligé de faire une blague. Stiles le regarda avec un amour infini pour son père. Il devait sûrement sentir … Sentir ! Ça lui rappelait que …

— Dis-moi papa ! Stiles vit son père reculer légèrement devant le grand sourire du jeune homme qui ne présageait rien de bon. Depuis que j'ai "emprunté le loup de Derek", j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une odeur. Le jeune homme huma l'air et emplit ses poumons des odeurs qui l'entouraient.

— Citron vert et brise légère de vent c'est ton odeur propre à toi. Stiles respira à fond une seconde fois. Mais il y a aussi de la menthe fraîche et une pointe de fraîcheur glaciale ? Mais surtout une odeur … Masculine ? Papa tu veux bien m'expliquer …

— Ah ! Coupa théâtralement John visiblement embarrassé par la situation mais visiblement heureux que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentisse.

Il disparut dans le couloir sans que Stiles ne puisse l'en empêcher. Mais il savait déjà à qui était cette odeur, seulement il voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. C'était perturbant mais pas dérangeant. Tant que son père était heureux, qui était-il pour lui enlever ça ?

— Sauvé par le gong ! Râla quand même Stiles.

Une odeur de chêne et de pin lui titilla les narines, une douce odeur de rosée du matin accompagnée par un cœur battant la chamade. Un léger filet de peur couplet a de la détermination.

Tu deviens fort pour comprendre la signification des sentiments et des odeurs. Murmura le loup à son hôte.

J'ai un bon maître ! Pensa Stiles, flattant par la même le loup. Theo m'a beaucoup aidé comparé à ces louveteaux qui rodent autour de la maison comme si j'étais leur Alpha. Je n'ai pas …

C'est ce que tu es en quelque sorte humain, même sans les pouvoirs que je te dote, tu en es l'équivalent !

Mais je n'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit et puis comment tu sais ça et qu'est-ce que tu me caches parce que je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout et c'est pénible…

On nous observe tête de linotte …

_ Qui traite tu … Stiles se tourna et tomba sur une personne attendue mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air en forme. La rougeur de ses yeux et l'odeur salée des larmes lui indiquait que pour cette fois, c'est lui qui allait avoir une urgence de travail.


	9. Chapter 8

8

Chez les Whittemore.

— Bonsoir ! Une femme les accueillit avec un sourire forcé au vu de la situation. Stiles la connaissait bien, cela faisait des années qu'elle travaillait au service des Whittemore.

Estelle Bohan était la gouvernante de Jackson depuis sa naissance et s'en occupait encore quand les Whittemore n'était pas là, ce qui était régulier. À se demander si M. et Mme Whittemore ne faisaient pas explicitement exprès de partir le plus longtemps possible et le plus souvent aussi.

— Bonsoir Estelle.

— Il est là ? Demanda Lydia dont l'odeur et les yeux trahissaient sa peine et ses larmes.

Pour Stiles, voir Lydia dans cet état était rare, même très rare. Elle ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments au reste du monde, même à ses amis les plus proches. Alors la voir débarquer chez lui en pantalon large et cheveux coiffés à la va-vite n'était pas ce qu'il avait espérait de sa soirée tranquille. Mais la jeune femme était bouleversée par l'appel de la gouvernante. Jackson s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et semblait la dévaster sous le coup de la colère.

Estelle avait jugé bon de faire intervenir Lydia qui était son ex petite amie avec qui, le jeune homme semblait s'entendre encore bien. Et voilà la soirée de Stiles était annulée. Même si Derek avait tenu à les accompagner, ce n'était pas une soirée famille ou un rendez-vous galant. Mais Stiles n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner Jackson, il ne le pouvait pas, il ne l'avait jamais pu.

L'un des raisons pour lesquelles Stiles avait poussé Scott à faire du Lacrosse, était Jackson. Il pouvait veiller et surveiller le blondinet. Scott le savait et approuvait malgré les remarques et autres désagréments que Jackson pouvait leur faire. Il avait été son premier ami et malgré la place que Scott prenait dans sa vie, il y aura toujours de la place pour Jackson-petit-con-Whittemore.

— Oui Mademoiselle, il est toujours enfermé dans sa chambre et ne veut pas en sortir, j'ai appelé Mme Whittemore mais … Stiles pouvait sentir l'embarras et la colère émaner de la gouvernante.

Stiles n'avait jamais pu sentir, sans jeu de mot, Catherine Whittemore. Bourgeoise finie, harpie de premier ordre, langue de vipère médaille de platine aux jeux olympique de la mauvaiserie mondiale. Odieuse et hargneuse, Stiles avait déjà eu un aperçu du comportement de Mme W face à son fils. Un regard méprisant, vomissant son dégoût devant ce petit garçon qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé.

L'humain avait appris plus tard en fouillant dans les dossiers de son père que Gordon et Margarett Miller étaient des amis de longue date avec David Whittemore et que ce dernier en était à l'origine le parrain. A la mort de ces derniers, Jackson fut confié à David qui en devint le tuteur puis le père adoptif. Malheureusement, d'après des ouïs dires, Catherine ne voulait pas d'enfants et encore moins ceux des autres.

Voilà comment Jackson s'était retrouvé dans une famille où son père adoptif est tellement absent que Stiles ne sent même pas son odeur dans la maison et qu'il a pour mère une version satanique de la reine de cœur dans Alice aux pays des merveilles.

— Je suppose que Cruella infernale n'a pas dénier lui parler ou même s'intéresser à lui ? Stiles sentit son cœur et son corps se tendre. Comment une femme pareille pouvait exister ? Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Jackson s'éloigner de lui. Il regrettait ce choix mais à l'époque il n'était qu'un enfant.

— Je ne peux pas laisser monsieur dénigrer Madame …

— Cette femme est un monstre sans cœur qui ne s'intéresse qu'à elle. Stiles sentit sa colère monter en même temps que celle du loup de Derek.

Il baissa la tête et tenta de maîtriser sa colère, ses mains commençaient à se transformer dans ses poches de son jean, déchirant le tissu et griffant sa peau. Il avait une soudaine envie de sang, une envie de meurtre et de déchiqueter quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

— Stiles ? Une main chaude se posa sur sa nuque.

Une présence à ses côtés s'affirma. Les doigts de Derek caressèrent sa nuque doucement, remontant de la base du cou au haut du crane. Le jeune homme souffla et se détendit presque aussitôt. Il ne savait pas comment Derek avait fait mais c'était agréable. Même très agréable et relaxant.

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui et sourit à l'homme au sourire charmeur mais à la mine inquiète. Il avait tant de questions mais pour le moment il avait quelqu'un à voir.

— Mes excuses Estelle ! Je ne devrais pas m'emporter comme ça mais je n'ai jamais aimé cette femme et de voir comment elle traite Jackson, ça me répugne ! Claqua Stiles en se tournant vers elle pour lui présenter ses excuses.

— Ne vous excusez pas, vous dites tout haut ce que beaucoup de monde pensent tout bas ! Estelle s'écarta et laissa le passage libre.

Sans demander son reste, Stiles entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre de Jackson. Arrivé devant, le jeune homme s'immobilisa. Tant d'odeurs et de sentiments se dégageaient de cette chambre que Stiles en avait des hauts le cœur. Abandon, colère, dégoût, étaient les principaux, il pouvait entendre Jackson sangloter dans un coin de la chambre, il n'avait sûrement pas senti leur présence, cloîtré dans son monde à lui.

Stiles eut du mal à faire passer la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge mais devait se bouger, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Jackson comme ça. Il venait de prendre ce qu'il pensait comme une bonne décision. D'un geste de la main, il demanda aux autres de l'attendre en bas, Derek le fit sans rechigner et sans un mot mais Lydia le regarda avec défi.

Sans le vouloir ou par manque d'irrespect envers le loup, les yeux de Stiles se mirent à briller d'un rouge écarlate. Lydia ne demanda pas son reste et descendit à son tour.

— Jackson c'est moi …

— Va-t'en Stilinski ! La voix de Jackson était enrouée et grave. Stiles pouvait l'entendre se recroqueviller plus durement contre le mur donnant sur l'extérieur, donc face à lui mais sur la gauche entre la bibliothèque et son lit.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert la porte …

— Je m'en contre fiche, dégage de chez moi ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Stiles savait que Jackson était têtu et borné quand il était dans cet état.

Il y avait déjà eu droit une fois quand il était petit, ça ne devait pas s'être arrangé avec les années. Il connaissait assez Jackson pour savoir qu'il était à bout de nerfs. Mais il le sentait aussi.

— Jacky …

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Sanglota soudainement Jackson, Stiles se rapprocha de la porte et se posa, front contre porte, mains posées sur le bois.

— Jacky ! S'il te plait !

— Laisse-moi Stiles …

— Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? murmura Stiles. Il ne voulait pas laisser son ami. Il ne voulait plus laisser son ami. Il ne laisserait plus jamais son ami.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que le loup de Derek ne veut pas laisser son beta …

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec le loup de Derek. Coupa Stiles devant le ton hargneux de Jackson. Ça avoir avec toi et moi, je t'ai laissé t'éloigner une fois mais cette fois ci mon bonhomme, soit tu m'ouvres et on discute soit je casse cette putain de porte et je te mets une raclée…

— Tu n'avais déjà pas réussi sur Mario Kart Double Dash, alors là j'y crois pas trop ! Ricana Jackson derrière la porte.

Stiles se mit à sourire, il avait senti Jackson s'approcher doucement mais aussi son odeur s'apaiser légèrement. Il était content de lui, maintenant manquait plus que Jackson ouvre la porte et qu'ils puissent enfin discuter comme deux hommes civilisés.

— Jackson ?

— Hum ? Fit le blond derrière la porte.

— Je suis désolé ! Souffla doucement Stiles avec un pincement au cœur de ne pas s'être battu pour garder son amitié.

— De quoi es-tu désolé ?

— J'aurais dû te rendre Donatello …

— Enfoiré ! Rit Jackson devant sa bêtise. Alors c'est toi qui l'avait gardé ?

— Ben en fait je voulais te le rendre mais tu m'avais remplacé par Greenberg …

— Évite de me rappeler les mauvais choix que j'ai fait en termes d'amis ! Grinça le blond, Stiles pouvait quand même toucher du doigt l'amusement de Jackson.

— Et si tu m'ouvrais cette porte qu'on puisse discuter …

— Discuter de quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine réserve.

— De ta jalousie envers Scott ? Du fait qu'il te plaise aussi ! Et surtout des deux semaines que tu vas passer à la maison car il est hors de question que tu restes ici tout seul même s'il y a Estelle !

La porte s'ouvrit et Stiles put admirer le visage choqué et apeuré de Jackson. L'énumération des questions et de certaines possibilités qui s'offraient à lui avait peut-être un lien avec le sourire que Stiles arborait. Fier de lui et confiant.

Stiles lui tendit la main et attendit.

— Tu viens ou je vais devoir user des pouvoirs du loup de Derek pour te porter jusqu'à chez moi ?

— Pourquoi Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

— Je n'y gagne rien, je veux que mon meilleur ami revienne et que pour une fois il soit véritablement heureux.

— Pourquoi je te croirais Stiles …

— Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Tu n'as qu'à écouter mes battements de cœur si tu ne me crois pas, je suis ton ami, je l'ai toujours été !

Stiles observa Jackson baisser la tête, il savait que ses mots le touchaient particulièrement. Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et attendit. Stiles le laissa faire, il savait de quoi Jackson avait besoin, intérieurement et physiquement, plus spécialement depuis qu'il était devenu un loup. Mais Jackson étant lui-même, se réprimait physiquement qu'à certains contacts comme ses plans culs.

Il déplorait le fait que Jackson n'ait pas eu de vrai contact humain avec ses parents adoptifs, maintenant il était là pour lui.

Stiles s'approcha à son tour et d'un geste rapide, l'attira à lui. Sans se faire prier, Jackson s'engouffra dans les bras. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait en sa possession le loup de Derek sinon Stiles aurait fini broyer par ce câlin. Mais étrangement, Stiles se sentit bien, comme de retour chez soi quand on part longtemps. L'odeur de chocolat que dégageait Jackson commençait doucement à prendre le dessus sur les sentiments négatifs qui émanait de lui précédemment.

— Plus jamais je te laisse tout seul …

— Je n'ai jamais été seul Stiles ! Jackson s'écarta de lui et sourit. Tu as toujours été là même quand je ne le voulais pas et que je te repoussais, j'ai eu des envies malsaines mais à chaque fois tu étais dans les parages, à m'observer, à veiller sur moi et ça me calme comme ça me mettait en colère parce que quoi que je fasse, tu es toujours présent !

Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa main caressait la joue du jeune blond qui ferma les yeux sous l'attention. Jackson avait l'air d'apprécier l'attention et Stiles ne voulait plus arrêter.

L'humain n'eut pas beaucoup à se concentrer pour entendre les chuchotements venant du rez-de-chaussée. Lydia commençait à s'impatienter et Derek était gêné par le regard un peu trop persistant d'Estelle qui était tout retournée par les formes alléchantes de l'Alpha.

— Prépare un sac, tu viens avec moi !

— Mais …

— Pas de mais, je ne te laisse pas seul encore deux semaines dans cette baraque aussi froide que le palais des neige … Lydia ?

Stiles se demandait comment la banshee faisait pour être aussi rapide avec des talons aussi haut. Le sourire qu'elle fit quand elle les aperçut aussi proches, était un baume au cœur. Malgré l'air débraillé de la jeune femme, Stiles trouvait qu'elle était quand même magnifique.

— Derek ?

— Oui ? Stiles frissonna, son corps s'électrisa au son de sa voix.

Au vue de la situation et du sourire sournois de Jackson et Lydia, Stiles était heureux que Derek soit avec lui se soir. Il avait toujours en lui la rancune de l'expulsion mais il avait envie de voir ce que leur duo pouvait donner. Il espérait vraiment que les sentiments de Derek pour lui soit réels …

Abruti ! Bien sûr qu'ils sont réels.

Il souffla de dépit devant l'intervention joyeuse du loup, d'ailleurs il devait vraiment lui trouver un nom parce que "loup de Derek" c'est chiant et c'est long. Ah mais non l'avait déjà trouvé. DerekWolf !

— Peux-tu amener la voiture devant la porte ? Je crois que Jackson va prendre beaucoup d'affaires et je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal en les portant.

Stiles ricana en entendant Derek acquiescer mais marmonner et râler qu'il n'était qu'un humain à présent.

— Stiles ?

— Oui ma belle ?

— Je vois que tu t'amuses comme un petit fou à torturer Derek sur sa normalité !

— Il fait de la muscu toute la journée et entraîne ses betas, il est en forme donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour un homme aussi fort que lui.

— Pervers et rancunier, je savais que j'avais des raisons de t'apprécier ! Ricana Lydia et poussant Jackson vers sa chambre.

— Désolé ma belle, je suis presque plus sur le marché, fallait y penser avant ! Stiles s'échappa bien vite quand une chaussure à talons vola dangereusement vers lui.

Il était heureux, ce n'était pas ce genre de soirée à laquelle il s'attendait mais il s'en fichait. Peut-être qu'après il inviterait Derek à faire un tour en forêt ? Non pas ce soir, car Jackson venait avec lui.

— M. ?

— Oui Estelle ?

— Vous emmenez Jackson avec vous ?

— Oh Pardon ! J'avais oublié que …

— Ca ne me dérange pas M. Prenez soin de lui, c'est tout ce que je vous demande !

Stiles regarda la gouvernante lui sourire et partir vers l'arrière de la maison. Au moins il savait qu'il y avait une personne dans cette maison qui s'inquiétait du sort de Jackson et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.


	10. Chapter 9

9

— Je n'ai rien contre toi Jackson. Commença Noah, alors que Stiles venait de poser les valises du blond devant les escaliers montant au premier étage. Mais je ne veux pas de problème avec ton père…

— Il n'en saura rien ! Coupa Stiles sur les nerfs. Et s'il l'ouvre, avocat ou pas je fais un courrier aux services de l'enfance.

Stiles sentit le regard interloqué de son père sur lui. Derrière ça, il pouvait aussi sentir de la fierté face à son enfant. C'est tout ce qui importait pour lui. Savoir que son père, malgré la décision absurde qu'il avait prise, soit fier de ses actes.

— Monte dans ma chambre pour le moment, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, fais comme chez toi ! Stiles regarda Jackson s'engouffrer dans les escaliers et l'entendit entrer dans sa chambre.

— Je ne le laisserais pas tomber une nouvelle fois papa !

— Tout ce que tu veux fiston…

— Alors sois gentil avec lui ! Ordonna gentiment Stiles à son père. Je suis désolé pour la soirée tranquille à la maison, j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement.

Noah s'approche de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se sentit bien, protégé dans une étreinte réconfortante.

— Bon je crois que quelqu'un attend dehors que tu lui dises bonne nuit et moi je vais allez faire un tour car j'ai mangé trois des cinq pizzas … Ne me fais pas ses gros yeux réprobateurs, j'avais faim et j'ai dû avaler tes trucs diététiques toute la semaine alors j'en ai profité.

Stiles trouva étrange que son père se dégage bien vite de leur étreinte et disparaisse rapidement dehors sans demander son reste. Il fit quelques pas vers le salon et s'aperçut qu'une autre personne était présente ce soir et qu'elle était parti peu de temps après son arrivée avec Jackson. Toujours cette odeur de menthe fraîche avec une bouffée glaciale mais ce soir elle était couplée à de la poudre de sorbier et d'argent comme ce qu'utilisait M. Agent …

— Christopher Argent ? Papa sérieux ! Râla tout seul Stiles dans le salon. Bon au moins ce n'est pas Peter, là, ça aurait été tordu comme situation.

— A qui tu parles ? Demanda Derek alors que Stiles le rejoignait dehors.

— Personne ! Je parle juste de mon père qui sort avec Christopher ! Expliqua Stiles devant la mine contrite de Derek. Et je suppose que tu le savais déjà ! Il comprit vite à sa tête que l'ancien loup devait être au courant depuis longtemps ou presque.

— Oui ça dure depuis trois mois mais je ne voulais pas être celui qui te l'annonce, je sais que tu es un peu chatouilleux quand il s'agit de ton père !

Le jeune humain sentit la surprise et la joie quand il s'engouffra à son tour dans les bras de Derek. Passé la surprise, l'ancien Alpha referma sa prise pour garder le jeune homme contre lui.

— Au moins ce n'est pas avec Peter ! Murmura Derek à son oreille. Le souffle fit frissonner le jeune homme.

Il ne répondit pas, il était au chaud dans les bras de celui qui le faisait rêver et dont les sentiments amoureux étaient réciproques. Sinon pourquoi Derek l'humain s'embêterait à rester avec lui.

— Je trouve que je m'excuse beaucoup ce soir mais je suis désolé d'avoir gâché cette soirée ! Stiles se pelotonna plus contre Derek à la recherche de vrai contact. D'une chaleur qui leur serait propre et d'une envie presque douloureuse de n'appartenir qu'a lui.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Cette soirée était parfaite, ton père ne m'a pas tué, il m'a invité à venir tous les vendredis pour une soirée pizza. Nous avons aidé un louveteau … Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

— Parce que Jackson râle que tu l'appelles louveteau ! Ricana Stiles. Il leva les yeux et admira le visage presque serein et souriant de Derek. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près et il le trouvait encore plus beau.

Il pourrait râler pendant des heures contre lui pour ne montrer que sa tête de Sourwolf toute la journée alors qu'il a un visage magnifique. Stiles posa ses mains autour du visage de Derek. Prenant son courage à deux mains, lentement il s'approcha de son visage et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Avec délicatesse, il embrassa Derek qui participa activement, puis le jeune homme se sentit plus à l'aise et accéléra la cadence. D'un slow, Stiles passa au tango puis au rock.

Leur baiser fut plus violent, plus brutal comme une envie de se fondre, l'un en l'autre. Stiles quémanda dans un gémissement profond, l'accès à sa bouche. Derek lui accorda cette faveur et Stiles la prit d'assaut. Leurs langues virevoltaient dans un ballet effréné. Elles apprenaient à se connaître, à s'épouser presque fusionner entre elles. Stiles avalait les gémissements de Derek jusqu'à s'en enivrer littéralement. Il pouvait sentir toute l'excitation qui émanait de lui.

— Oh bordel ! Souffla laborieusement Stiles pour reprendre sa respiration. Il voyait bien la lueur lubrique dans les yeux de Derek et son sourire amusé et heureux.

— J'ai promis à ton père qu'il ne se passerait rien avant tes 18 ans …

— Heureusement que tu n'as pas dit le mariage sinon on serait parti direct à Las Vegas. S'amusa Stiles malgré le fait qu'il doive attendre …

— 6 mois ? Je vais devoir attendre six mois pour coucher avec toi …

— Mon dieu c'est encore plus horrible que depuis ta chambre ! S'écria Jackson sur le perron de la maison. C'est encore pire que les fois où Derek te plaquait contre les murs pour sentir ton odeur de plus près …

— Scott ! Coupa Stiles qui le fusilla du regard, comme si ce mot avec un sens secret.

— Ok ! Ok ! Se resigna Jackson en levant les mains comme pour se rendre. J'ai compris ! Stiles regarda le jeune blond rentrer et fermer la porte en murmurant qu'ils puaient le sexe et que c'était dégoûtant comme voir papa et maman faire l'amour.

— Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille ! Stiles j'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée et je me disais que peut-être demain soir …

— Oui ! S'emporta un peu rapidement le jeune homme prit par l'excitation de l'instant. Enfin oui je veux bien qu'on se voit demain soir si c'est ce que tu me demandais.

Derek s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

— À demain soir 19h je viens te chercher ! Stiles aurait aimé pouvoir capturer le visage radieux et souriant, se comportant comme un adolescent qui avait son premier rendez-vous galant.

— À demain soir sexy boy ! Ricana Stiles en lui envoyant un baiser comme une midinette à son amoureux.

L'ancien alpha dû s'y prendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir ouvrir sa portière de voiture, il démarra et partit, non sans avoir renvoyé un baiser à Stiles qui rit.

— Mon dieu j'ai l'air ridicule !

Alors il n'est pas bien mon humain à moi ?

— Il est … étrange et tellement diffèrent de ce que je connais ! Enfin du moins ce qu'il montre !

L'amour rend bête !

— Mon dieu je crois savoir de qui il tient son côté grincheux !

Je ne suis pas grincheux ! Protesta le loup. Je suis réaliste.

— Dis celui qui est une créature surnaturelle dans le corps d'un sorcier humain.

Stiles rentra chez lui en soufflant devant le comportement gamin de Jackson qui mimait un baiser entre deux personnes avec ses doigts.

— Sérieux Jackson tu as quel âge ? Si tu n'es pas sage, je ne te rendrais pas Donatello …

Stiles sentit la surprise de Jackson. Le blond commença à pester qu'il voulait récupérer sa tortue ninja tout de suite sinon il se roulait par terre et hurlait au voleur et que dans une maison d'un officier de police comme le shérif cela ferait désordre. Il rajouta qu'il appellerait son papa qui était avocat.

— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être une mère célibataire qui essaye de survivre dans le monde cruel qu'est la vie. Hurla théâtralement Stiles en fermant la porte.

"-"

— Les rendez-vous clandestins c'est sympa mais nous n'avons plus vingt ans ! Râla légèrement l'homme qui le maintenait contre l'arbre.

Même s'il faisait frais pour un mois d'automne, la chaleur que dégageait son amant le réchauffait suffisamment. Quelle idée de partir de la maison sans veste. La faute à son fils qui avait eu la bonne idée de rentrer trop rapidement de son expédition chez les Whittemore. Mais surtout quelle idée d'avoir emprunté les pouvoirs lougarouesque du Hale Junior.

Tandis que son amant lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille, Noah se surprit à gémir fortement et agripper les hanches du chasseur pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui.

— Je sais ! Répondit simplement l'homme de loi. Mais que va penser Stiles de la situation …

— Tu as honte de quoi ? De moi ? De toi ? De nous ? Ou du fait qu'il pense que son papa chéri est un homme pur et dur mais qu'il aime que je le prenne brutalement…

— La ferme ! S'écria honteusement le shérif qui rougit mais sans pour autant repousser Chris. Bien au contraire. Je n'ai honte de rien de tout ça, mais je suis son père qu'il croit hétéro …

— Que crois-tu que ma fille va dire à ton avis ? Sourit l'homme aux yeux bleu pénétrant, il plongea son regard dans le sien et malgré ses doutes, il pouvait voir que Chris ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Et je pense que ton fils doit être au courant vu ses nouveaux pouvoirs !

Noah souffla de dépit, il aurait aimé parler à son fils de cette histoire mais pas de cette façon. Sûrement que le destin avait simplifié les choses pour lui.

Il avait mis un certain temps avant d'admettre l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Chris était bien réelle. D'un parce qu'il se pensait hétérosexuel de base. Pas un gros beauf dénué d'intelligence, mais juste ce qu'il faut pour construire une vie et un foyer. Mais découvrir qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Christopher Argent était pour lui une pierre qui tombait sur le coin de sa tête.

Finalement, il était heureux que ce soit lui, parce que s'il avait dû tomber sous le charme de Peter Hale, Stiles aurait fait une syncope.

— Allison est chez Lydia pour le week-end ! Sourit Christopher en observant le shérif rougir encore plus.

— Je travaille demain mais pas dimanche …

— Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de venir ce soir ? Demain matin je t'emmène au poste et puis demain soir je viens te chercher et on passe samedi soir et dimanche ensemble, rien que nous deux ! Le chasseur se surprit à se frotter outrageusement contre l'homme de loi, qui était tout aussi excité que lui. Une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et il mourrait littéralement d'envie pour l'homme à l'uniforme.

— Cependant demain tu prends ton uniforme !

— Pervers ! Rit Noah en embrassant son amant avec passion. Allez, on rentre !

— Tu viens alors ?

— J'ai dit "on rentre" et pas "je rentre" ? Se moqua légèrement le shérif en le poussant doucement.

Il frissonna dès que le corps chaud de Chris s'éloigna mais il s'en fichait, il allait profiter de lui une partie de la nuit.

\- J'envoie un texto à mon fils et on y va.

Le shérif commença à marcher, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone tout en sentant bien le regard de Chris rivé sur son fessier.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir 18 ans à nouveau et en couple avec un ado bourré aux hormones !

— Quoi ? S'offusqua faussement Chris qui ne leva pourtant pas les yeux. Tu es superbe même de dos, surtout vers le milieu …

— Tais-toi et avance ! Sinon je rentre chez moi …

— Ok ! Ok ! Abdiqua Chris en riant à ses côtés. Je te suis "homme" !

"-"

— DEREK ! Hurla le véritable alpha tandis qu'il rentrait avec fracas dans le manoir Hale. C'est alors qu'il plissa les yeux et faillit s'étouffer tant l'odeur était prenante. Il vit alors Isaac sortir du salon à moitié nu et filer à l'étage sans un regard pour lui.

Un grognement furieux sortit le jeune homme de son immobilisme et de sa stupéfaction. Tournant imperceptiblement la tête, son regard croisa les yeux ennuyés et coléreux de Peter Hale, le pantalon sur les jambes, la chemise grande ouverte et le boxer noir qu'il portait, déformé. Estomaqué, sous le choc avec un sentiment d'avoir fait une gaffe, Scott s'excusa mais cela ne rendait pas la situation confortable pour autant.

— Tu connais le système des portes d'entrées Scott ? Demanda à moitié amusé Peter par les rougeurs du loup devant la situation sans gêne qu'il provoquait.

— Désolé je savais pas …

— Personne ne sait ! Le coupa Peter en grognant, lui signifiant par la même qu'il devait la fermer. Je comprends pas, vous êtes des loups et pourtant les seuls à savoir sont des humains qui n'ont pas vos capacités. A quoi servent les entraînements de Derek ? A Rien tu vas me dire, en plus il n'a plus ses dons maintenant que Stiles les a récupérés …

— C'est fou, je sais pourquoi Stiles t'apprécie, tu parles autant que lui ! S'exclama Scott admiratif.

— Stiles m'apprécie ? Première nouvelle et j'en suis flatté ! Sourit Peter alors qu'il tournait la tête vers l'escalier. Tu me vois désolé d'écourter notre stimulante et agréable discussion mais Derek n'est pas … Ah j'entends sa voiture qui arrive, tu vas finalement pas repartir sans rien mon grand ! Tu m'excuses j'ai un louveteau à moitié nu et légèrement humilié à consoler.

Sans un mot de plus, Peter laissa Scott seul dans l'entrée et grimpa les marches en sifflotant le générique du film " Star Wars Empire ". Scott était abasourdi par le style décontracté de Peter au vu de la situation alors que lui était tétanisé et qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait la gérer dès lundi en cours. Il était gêné par le flag qu'il venait d'effectuer. Il devait parler avec Stiles et très vite.

— Scott ? Le jeune homme prit dans ses pensées n'avait pas entendu Derek rentrer. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Scott se pinça une première fois. Puis se griffa pour être bien sûr. Finalement il compta ses doigts pour ultime vérification.

Non il ne rêvait pas ! Peut-être était-il tombé dans une nouvelle dimension, un monde parallèle. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose parce que "ça", cela n'existait pas dans son monde a lui.

Les grognements, les grimaces de dégoût, les soulèvements de sourcils réprobateurs, les lèvres pincées d'ennuis. Ça il connaissait. Mais les yeux pétillants, le sourire aux lèvres, cet air reposé et détendu, c'était tout simplement impossible.

— Tu as pris de l'aconit ? Demanda suspect Scott en regardant, presque clignant des yeux tellement le sourire blanc de Derek l'éblouissait.

— Pourquoi ? Je suis simplement de bonne humeur, j'ai passé une soirée géniale sans me demander quelles conneries la meute allait faire en mon absence, sans me soucier de potentiels ennemis qui pouvaient arriver. Derek entra dans le salon et jeta sa veste sur la chaise qui était installée devant le secrétaire de sa mère qu'il avait réparé avant de perdre ses pouvoirs.

Puis, d'un petit bond, il se jeta dans le canapé en éclatant de rire. Il était heureux et Scott ne pouvait pas le nier. Pourquoi était-il heureux à ce point, qu'avait-il fait de sa soirée pour être autant de bonne humeur ?

— J'ai passé la soirée avec Stiles ! Lui annonça-t-il tout simplement et Scott comprit pourquoi Derek rayonnait de bonheur.

Ne voulant pas gâcher sa fin de soirée, Scott s'éclipsa sans que Derek ne remarque quoi que soit, trop perdu dans son monde féerique remplit de Stiles scintillant et souriant, qui criait des "je t'aime" tout en jetant des paillettes multicolores.

Scott soupira mais était heureux et amusé du comportement de Derek. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état et il trouvait ça génial. Maintenant il se demandait s'il pouvait embêter Stiles ? Bien sûr qu'il pouvait, c'était son bro, son frère. Scott était sûr qu'il avait pleins de choses à lui raconter.

Mais l'alpha avait aussi des choses à lui dire et cela concernait Jackson Whittemore. Il ne pouvait plus garder ce secret pour lui.


	11. Chapter 10

10

Cette soirée était de plus en plus étrange et Scott se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour mériter tout cela. D'abord Derek qui débordait de bonheur. Peter et Isaac qui sortaient ensemble, enfin sortir ensemble était encore une situation à éclaircir, parce que Scott ne connaissait pas les sentiments qui liaient les deux hommes. Peut-être était-ce simplement du sexe ou bien plus.

Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas Derek, Peter ou Isaac qui lui avait grogné dessus avant de disparaître brutalement de la chambre de Stiles. Non c'était bien Jackson qui s'était réveillé en sursaut alors qu'il dormait avec Stiles. Dans le même lit. Enlacé l'un contre l'autre. Stiles qui grognait furieusement sûrement d'avoir été réveillé à 4h du matin. D'habitude cela ne le gênait pas quand Scott débarquait sans prévenir pour discuter, bon habituellement le loup lui envoyait un message pour le prévenir mais cette fois-ci il en avait fait autrement et il aurait dû.

Étrangement son loup grogna de désapprobation face à ce spectacle. Scott ne savait de qui il était vraiment jaloux. Stiles ou Jackson. Il pouvait arriver à concevoir que Stiles soit dans les bras ou le lit de Derek même s'il avait du mal à s'y faire. Mais c'était prévisible entre eux. Tant de tensions, de regards et de non-dits flottaient autour des deux hommes que Scott n'était pas étonné qu'ils finissent ensemble, même si ce n'était pas encore fait parce qu'ils avaient du chemin à faire pour arriver à communiquer ensemble. Peut-être que la situation de Stiles avec le loup de Derek pourrait mettre les choses à plat et qu'ils arriveront à se mettre d'accord sur leurs sentiments.

— Si tu grognes encore une fois dans ma chambre Scottychou, je te jure sur ma jeep que je te jette dehors à coup de pied au cul ! Grogna à son tour Stiles qui fit briller ses yeux d'un rouge grenat. Scott sursauta et recula jusqu'au bureau de Stiles.

Il n'était pas effrayé par la menace de Stiles mais étrangement il sentit comme une aura menaçante lui chatouiller la peau. Deaton avait raison, les pouvoirs de Stiles couplé au loup de Derek, étaient plus qu'impressionnants. Il ne voudrait pas se battre avec lui car même étant un loup Alpha naturel, il ne serait pas sûr d'en ressortir indemne.

— Quoi Scotty ? Demanda le jeune homme plus du tout humain alors qu'il se levait et s'approchait de la porte pour sortir.

— Mais … Et Derek ? S'étonna Scott qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'odeur de Jackson englobait son ami comme une brume protectrice.

— T'es Jaloux ? Demanda Stiles en rigolant. Il se stoppa bien vite quand il s'aperçut du regard perdu de Scott.

— Bon on n'est pas dans la merde ! Encore une chose à régler, mais j'aimerais parler à Isaac avant …

— Quoi ? Tu savais qu'il sortait avec Peter ? S'étonna Scott en regardant les yeux de son ami s'arrondirent sous la surprise. Et voilà encore une connerie de dite, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se taire.

— Alors je rectifie, je n'ai plus rien à demander à Isaac, bordel ! S'exclama Stiles les bras au ciel en sortant de sa chambre.

— Faut vraiment que je parle à Peter maintenant, quoi que j'aie un avantage maintenant, je peux le trucider moi-même s'il fait des conneries avec Isaac. Scott le regarda humer l'air et se renfrogner légèrement avant de gueuler.

— JACKSON WHITTEMORE, RAMÈNE TA FRAISE ICI TOUT DE SUITE PARCE QUE SI JE VIENS TE CHERCHER PAR LE TISSUS DE TON CALEÇON HORS DE PRIX QUE TU AFFECTIONNES TANT... !

Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse et tapota nerveusement un pied au sol attendant que Jackson se montre. Scott n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment Jackson s'était retrouvé ici, sous le toit du shérif ? Était-il au moins au courant ? Et si oui, pourquoi Jackson dormait dans le lit de Stiles ? Derek était-il au courant ? Mais le plus important et il en venait à se répéter, pourquoi Jackson dormait dans le lit de Stiles ?

— Je te l'ai jamais dit mais arrête de réfléchir tu vas me donner une migraine, pose ta ou tes questions et qu'on en finisse, j'ai besoin de sommeil, je me fatigue tout seul à m'énerver contre tout le monde et Derek a besoin de sommeil aussi ! Stiles se tourna vers un bruit de pas traînant, approchant de lui.

— Finalement je suis trop fatigué ! Souffla Stiles, il se tourna vers Scott avec un sourire qui le fit frissonner.

Pas le genre de sourire que l'on aime mais celui qui vous dit que la personne prépare un foutu mauvais coup que vous allez regretter.

— Je vais allez me coucher dans mon lit, et vous ! Stiles les pointa du doigt, Jackson dans le couloir caché et Scott qui se crispa proche de partir par la fenêtre.

— Vous, vous allez discuter …

— Quoi !? S'écria Jackson tétanisé.

— Mais …

— Pas de "Quoi" ni de "Mais" simplement un "oui Stiles nous allons t'écouter car tu es notre ami et qu'on t'aime …

— Même pas en rêve Stilinski ! Grinça Jackson qui reculait déjà devant le regard foudroyant de Stiles.

Scott n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Stiles pouvait se faire obéir alors que Derek avait un mal fou à se faire écouter même en grognant, il devait faire luire ses yeux d'Alpha pour que la meute se taise simplement.

Alors que Scott allait demander quelque chose, Stiles l'empoigna par le bras et sortit de la chambre, le jeune homme fit un signe de la tête à Jackson et tous les trois se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'ami.

Stiles les regarda d'un œil dur et fatigué, puis sans un mot, sortit à nouveau et les laissa là, perdus.

— Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire, moi je dois dormir car demain j'ai un rendez-vous avec Derek et je ne veux pas y allez crevé par vos bêtises d'adolescents transis mais stupides ! S'écria Stiles excité par son rencard mais fatigué de sa soirée.

Les deux loups se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant que Scott ne baisse les yeux en comprenant ce que son meilleur ami voulait. Mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? Allait-il se lancer !

"-"

Stiles poussa un long soupir de plénitude et se rapprocha du corps chaud au-dessous de lui. La main de Derek glissa sous son pull et caressa sa peau frémissante. Le jeune homme se détendit un instant avant de reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient commencé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le nouvel humain l'avait emmené dans un endroit qu'il était le seul à connaître, hormis Peter, car il appartenait aux Hale depuis des générations. Une petite étendue d'eau comme un petit lac, entourée de foret en plein milieu de la réserve où Derek et sa famille avait vécu. Un lieu de repos et de paix, une cachette loin des yeux du monde et des humains un peu trop curieux.

L'ancien loup avait tout préparé, pique-nique, une grande nappe où les deux amoureux s'était posés l'un contre l'autre tout en regardant le soleil se coucher pendant qu'ils dégustaient leur humble dîner. Stiles ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Derek aussi serein et aussi attentionné à son égard. Il se demandait si, quand le loup retournerait dans son habitacle naturel, Derek redeviendrait comme autrefois, si l'orphelin Hale voudrait encore de lui. C'était une peur viscérale qui le prenait aux tripes depuis deux jours.

Malgré la discussion qu'il avait eue avec DerekWolf, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Même dans les bras musclés de Derek, il ne pouvait ignorer le nœud qui se formait dans son cœur et son estomac.

Pour ignorer cette petite voix malsaine qui lui murmurait à l'oreille des phrases dont il ne pouvait ignorer le sens, Stiles continua à lui raconter comment, au bout d'une heure, Scott et Jackson avaient enfin discuter. Enfin plutôt grogner pour Jackson qui n'aimait pas être forcé à faire quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il n'était pas intervenu dans le combat de grognements qui s'en suivit et avait dû mettre des bouchons oreilles, qui n'avaient servi à rien, quand les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient mis à s'embrasser. Il avait eu l'audio mais heureusement pas le visuel, quand Scott avait sauté sur Jackson. Stiles avait supporter les deux heures de frotti frotta entre les mâles. Un calvaire qu'il ne comptait pas renouveler. Entendre son bro s'exciter sur un Jackson plus que consentent et sentir leurs phéromones de plaisir flotter dans tout le premier étage, lui avait suffi pour en avoir des nausées.

Il sentait que Derek l'écoutait mais se demandait pourquoi l'homme était dans la lune. Stiles était un jeune homme bavard et la plupart des gens ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille ou faisait semblant pour ne pas le vexer, il en avait l'habitude. Mais Derek avait l'air préoccupé par autre chose et Stiles se demandait bien quoi ? Il ne voulait pas savoir tout en se demandant ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. La petite voix malsaine se fit entendre et Stiles se crispa légèrement. Assez pour que Derek le sente et s'en inquiète.

Derek réaffirma sa prise sur ses hanches et le serra contre lui. Stiles observa les étoiles sans jamais plonger son regard dans le sien de peur d'y voir ce qu'il craignait. Pourtant il savait que Derek ne s'était pas entiché de lui pour le quitter ensuite, il avait fait ses devoirs sur la lycanthropie et ses légendes. Heureusement qu'il avait demandait à Peter quelques éclaircissement sur certains points mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

— Stiles ? Demanda Derek avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Hum ! Stiles n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot. Quelque chose de dangereux flottait soudainement dans l'air et il frissonna.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je te …

— Chut ! Stiles et le loup de Derek se mirent à grogner ensemble. Plusieurs personnes approchaient d'eux. Des gens mauvais et les sens du loup se mirent en alerte.

D'un geste adroit et calculé, Stiles se leva d'un bond et lança une pierre qu'il avait attrapé. Il se tourna vers Derek qui comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Le cri de quelqu'un qui se blesse sortit des bois et Stiles laissa le loup prendre le contrôle de son cops. Il ne connaissait rien au combat et pensait qu'il aurait eu largement le temps de rendre à Derek son loup. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils se feraient attaquer maintenant, tout de suite. Pas aujourd'hui. Pourtant les chasseurs ne connaissent aucun jours férié, peut-être noël ou le jour de l'an mais pas de jours férié. S'il s'en sort il demandera à Allison pour être bien sûr.

— Qui est là ? Montrez-vous …


	12. Chapter 11

**11**

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Environ deux ou trois jours mais dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, la lumière était inexistante et il n'avait aucun point de repère. À chacun de ses réveils, le jeune homme tentait de prendre contact avec le loup qui vit en lui mais ce dernier semblait endormi, le laissant seul.

Un bruit attira son attention. Attaché comme il était, il ne pouvait pas se tourner pour voir qui entrait par la porte située dans son dos. Mains, pieds et tête liés par des chaînes enduites de sorbier pour empêcher le loup de se manifester.

Le pas lourd de son tortionnaire s'arrêta à ses côtés et il savait déjà ce qui allait se passait. Son cœur se serra profondément. La peur le prit, il n'avait pas envie de jouer le jeu malsain de ses "amis". Encore. Son instinct de protection le fit souffrir plus que les coups qu'ils recevaient ou les hurlements qu'il était obligé de supporter pendant ce qui lui semblait de longues heures. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment les souffrances que ses amis piégés de l'autre côté de l'interphone face à lui devaient subir mais les plaintes qu'ils poussaient le rendaient malade. Il ne les sentait pas, ni ne les voyait mais leurs hurlements lui vrillaient le crâne à lui donner des migraines. Il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait les supporter.

Le débile au crâne chauve qui lui posait des questions, s'amusait à électrocuter sa famille, ses amis, sa meute à chaque fois qu'il refusait de répondre aux questions. Dans un coin de la pièce, son regard se posa sur son compagnon. L'homme si fier qu'il avait été ne ressemblait plus qu'à un amas de muscles atrophiés par les décharges électriques qu'il recevait, par les coups que le deuxième homme lui assenait sans s'arrêter quand Stiles faisait du sarcasme.

Le chauve s'approcha de lui et ramena vers eux la table roulante pour l'installer devant lui. Stiles bougea doucement pour se réinstaller correctement sur son siège en fer et grimaça.

— Alors tu vas nous dire comment tu as fait ! réitéra le chauve en tripotant la tablette tactile.

— Tu sais ce qu'il va arriver si tu ne réponds pas ou si tu fais le malin avec moi.

Oh oui Stiles sait ! Derek va être encore roué de coups sous ses yeux. Il va devoir se taire encore face à la violence des humains face à ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ou quand ils veulent quelque chose qu'ils ne devraient pas posséder.

Dans une pièce éloignée, quatre de ses amis étaient séquestrés. Il avait reconnu les voix au travers de l'interphone face à lui sur la petite table. Le chauve psychopathe faisant sûrement partie d'un groupe de chasseurs qui voulaient des informations pour réitérer ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dévoiler la façon dont il avait récupéré les pouvoirs de Derek. D'un parce que les cinglés en abuseraient et ce serait l'anarchie. De deux parce que sinon lui et sa meute ne leur serviraient plus à rien et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à les éliminer.

De plus s'il tenait encore un peu, son père les trouvera. Il reste sûrement encore des membres de la meute à l'extérieur qui devait être libres et les chercher. Scott, Jackson, Peter et Isaac se trouvaient dans des pièces quelque part, séparés, seuls.

— Tu crois que tes amis vont tenir encore longtemps ? Demanda l'homme au crane chauve.

Stiles savait que certains de ses amis n'étaient pas aussi forts que d'autres, il pensa à Isaac et son cœur souffrit un peu plus. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire subir plus de blessures qu'il n'en avait supporté avec son paternel ivrogne et violent.

— Je ne suis pas un méchant Stiles ! Continua l'homme dont la voix changea, je veux juste que tu répondes et comme ça je pourrais rentrer chez moi et revoir ma famille…

— Votre famille sait que vous vous en prenez à des gens qui ne font rien de mal…

— Rien de mal ? La voix de l'homme redevint moqueuse et mauvaise, un frisson parcourut Stiles qui observait Derek au fond de la pièce. Il pouvait voir l'homme se réveiller doucement mais douloureusement.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il essayait de comprendre comment il avait réussi à prendre les pouvoirs de Derek. Il avait fait des recherches rapides entre deux cours dans la bibliothèque de Deaton mais les seuls documents qu'il avait trouvé parlé de magie des compagnons et d'imprégnation. Il avait tiqué sur le titre d'un livre.

Le livre portait sur une magie ancienne permettant aux compagnons loup de changer de corps afin de permettre à ces deux-là, de mieux se connaître mais les loups changeaient de corps et non leurs pouvoirs. Seulement dans leur situation, Stiles avait pris le loup de Derek et en même temps ses pouvoirs lycaons, laissant le plus âgé, vulnérable aux attaques.

— On vous observe depuis un moment Stiles, tu n'es qu'un intrus dans leur monde, un humain qui rêve de devenir ami avec des créatures sauvages ! Ils ne t'ont pas accepté malgré le statut que tu as dans leur meute et t'ont banni comme un malpropre ! L'homme se positionna devant lui, Stiles pouvait y voir malgré la situation, une étincelle de tristesse et de peine pour lui.

— Comment peux-tu leur pardonner facilement après ça ?

— Je ne leur ai rien pardonné ! Cracha violemment Stiles en se remémorant le souvenir douloureux de ce moment où il s'était retrouvé seul devant la porte de chez lui après l'exclusion.

Il les aimait mais leur en voulait de l'avoir banni, lui qui avait faillit faire perdre le poste de son père à cause de ses mensonges pour les aider. Il savait qu'il n'était pas rationnel de vouloir être auprès deux, qu'il n'était qu'un humain parmi les loups mais il était comme ça. Et puis il n'était pas entièrement humain de toute façon. Il était un sorcier, un druide et le compagnon d'un loup grincheux pas si grincheux et plus si loup.

Pendant que l'homme lui parlait, Stiles réussit à titiller ses fils magiques, ses liens avec la meute. Pleurant pour que l'homme lui laisse quelque instant de tranquillité, il trouva le fil qu'il cherchait et tira violemment dessus. Il savait que le loup à qui il appartenait n'allait pas apprécier mais au moins il allait attirer son attention. Stiles ouvrit les yeux humides et se concentra pour envoyer des images, des odeurs et des sons au travers du lien.

Étrangement quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qui le titilla jusqu'à trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Personne ne se trouvait dans son sillage. Personne hormis quatre personnes. Derek et une jeune fille qu'il pensait connaître parfaitement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait ! Et un homme dont le code d'honneur était d'aider ceux qui était en danger mais surtout le chauve dont il trouvait la familiarité déconcertante.

Il sentit en lui ses pouvoirs bouillir, sa colère couplée à la tristesse de la trahison fit balayer violemment ses fils comme une tempête emportant tout sur son passage.

L'homme face à lui recula vivement et s'adossa au mur. Stiles pouvait voir sa consternation transpirer par tous les pores de son corps mais il n'en avait que faire de ses supplications muettes par la terreur. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, les liens qui le maintenaient sur la chaise se mirent à fondre, le libérant ainsi et le laissant libre d'excéder sa magie.

— Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Demanda Stiles furieux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi trahi, autant malheureux, il avait mal, son cœur se serra brutalement, il aurait aimé ne pas comprendre.

Reprenant sa respiration lentement, Stiles ne put stopper les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Il baissa le regard, il était déçu de leur comportement. Il aurait préféré finir ses recherches et faire les choses à sa façon.

— Pourquoi ? Reposa t-il la question, alors qu'il se tournait vers Derek qui l'observait mal à l'aise.

Stiles ricana épuisé, il ne voulait finalement pas savoir comment ils avaient réussi à le duper, mais il savait que Deaton était dans le coup. En parlant de présence, il trouva étrange de ne pas entendre le loup de Derek alors qu'il sentait sa présence.

Stiles était bouleversé, il se sentait minable et manipulable, il avait honte d'avoir cru à tous leurs mensonges, de s'être fait berner comme un abruti sentimental. Son estomac se contracta violemment et se remémora les quelques jours qui s'étaient écouler.

Stiles s'avança vers Derek et l'observa. L'homme se leva et lui fit face. Stiles pouvait déceler des sentiments perturbants. Mais il s'était fait manipuler du début à la fin. Il avait cru aux belles paroles de l'homme, il lui avait ouvert son cœur et Derek en avait simplement profité pour le manipuler afin de retrouver son loup. Comme avait-il put lui faire ça ? Qui était au courant ? Stiles eut un haut le cœur et recula brutalement sous le regard de Derek et de l'homme chauve qui n'était autre que Deaton avec une amulette de change-corps accroché à son cou. L'émissaire n'avait pas bougé depuis que Stiles s'était libéré de ses liens et semblait réfléchir à grande vitesse.

— Qui était au courant de tout ça ?

— Écoute Stiles…

— N'approche pas ! Gronda Stiles. Le jeune homme porta sa main à son cœur. Il avait mal de partout, son cœur était brisé, son estomac vrillait comme le tambour d'une machine à laver, son cerveau tambourinait fortement l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. QUI ? Hurla Stiles à Derek qui se stoppa à sa demande.

— Allison, Chris, Deaton et moi ! Lista Derek en tentant un pas Stiles qui recula.

— Qu'est-ce que je vous aie fait pour mériter ça ? Je pensais… Je croyais…

— Je suis désolé, je …

— Non tu n'es pas désolé Derek ! Coupa le jeune homme furieux de s'être fait avoir de cette façon.

— Tu es un enfoiré, un minable sans cœur, un raté, un enfoiré, je te hais de toute mon âme … Stiles sentit ses pouvoirs se mettre en œuvre, sa colère contre l'homme face à lui était aussi grande que son amour et sa déception. Il s'était fait berner comme un débutant, il avait laissé son cœur parler plutôt que sa raison.

— Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi ! Tu m'entends bien Derek Hale ? Aveuglé par sa colère, Stiles ne vit pas la douleur de Derek et continua tout en avançant vers lui.

— Je te déteste, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu es mort pour moi, tu n'existe plus et je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Stiles, emporté par ses sentiments, frappa Derek d'un coup de poing.

Stiles entendit un hurlement de loup quand un violent courant le transperça. Volant à travers la pièce, le jeune homme percuta de plein fouet le mur et s'effondra au sol, assommé.

— Non ! S'écria l'homme au crane chauve quand Derek tenta de se relever pour s'approcher de Stiles.

L'homme sursauta légèrement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le plan que Christopher Argent avait concocté tournerait aussi mal. Même si le résultat espéré avait été un échec, le futur était compromis et il ne savait pas comment améliorer la situation de Stiles. La meute allait être fragilisée pendant un moment. L'alpha aussi.

Mais il avait un plan lui aussi. Un plan secret qu'il avait prévu au cas ou les choses tournerait de cette façon. Il allait avoir besoin de Cora !

— Plus jamais ! Grogna Stiles qui sentait le loup de Derek couiner de douleur.

— Je trouverai un moyen de te rendre ton loup et après nos chemins se sépareront … Définitivement ! Stiles se détourna des deux hommes dans la pièce et sortit sans un regard pour qui que ce soit.

Il pouvait entendre les plaintes d'Allison un peu plus loin et les remords de Christopher. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure, il s'en foutait, il voulait simplement partir et rentrer chez lui. Il voulait oublier la trahison qu'il venait de vivre, prendre une douche et se morfondre sous sa couette pendant les dix années à venir.


	13. Chapter 12

**12**

— Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que tout cela était arrivé pour une bonne raison et que Stiles devait régler le problème avec Derek … Seul ? Déclara Lydia qui fulminait en regardant les fautifs d'un œil acéré.

Deaton se demandait parfois s'il ne devait pas ouvrir un café au lieu de sa clinique vétérinaire, car depuis quelques mois, c'était devenu le haut lieu des rendez-vous de la meute Hale. Pourtant il y avait des endroits plus pratiques et discrets que sa clinique pour que les membres de cette meute puissent se retrouver et discuter tranquillement sans mettre de mauvaises ondes partout où ils passaient. Mais dans un certain sens, il était normal que ça se passe ici aujourd'hui, il avait fauté et en beauté, Talia n'aurait jamais accepté ce plan, sûrement qu'elle aurait été du même avis que Lydia.

— On a essayé de faire quelque chose pour aider …

— Allison ! Ma douce, ne crois pas que je t'en veuille mais, si même moi je n'ai rien tenté, c'est que j'estime que cela n'est pas de notre ressort, on ne sait même pas quels sont les pouvoirs de Stiles, ni comment il peut les utiliser alors je ne pense pas que des chasseurs le sachent…

— Je ne suis pas un chasseur ! Coupa Deaton agacé qu'on le mette dans le même lot, il était émissaire un point c'est tout.

— Non mais vous avez approuvé un plan qui a échoué et dont les deux protagonistes sont encore plus éloignés que le jour où j'ai approuvé avec regret celui de Derek de pousser Stiles hors de la meute pour "son bien" !

La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que se soit depuis deux jours. Même ses cours lui paraissaient inintéressants et fades quand Stiles n'y était pas pour y mettre son grain de sel hyperactif. Elle s'était rendu compte au moment de l'exclusion de Stiles que le jeune homme était une touche de couleur fluo dans sa vie.

Elle avait tenté de l'ignorer toutes ses années malgré les regards et les approches du jeune homme pour qu'elle le remarque. Il avait réussi mais pas au moment où il y avait cru. Elle le surveillait depuis des années et malgré qu'elle eût beau feindre l'ignorance de sa présence, le jeune homme la regardait telle une déesse et l'idolâtrait dans ce sens. Lydia aimait ça. Elle aimait ça plus que tout, seulement Stiles voyait en elle bien plus qu'elle ne montrait, il voyait se vulnérabilité, sa force de caractère et son intelligence. Il connaissait par cœur ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle détestait. Elle savait qu'il se serait mis à terre pour qu'elle puisse marcher sur son corps si elle lui avait demandé.

Petit à petit, elle s'était intéressée au jeune et avait fait des recherches sur lui. Sa famille, sa vie, ses amis, ses centres d'intérêts, un peu tout en fait. Et elle avait découvert en l'observant, qu'il était serviable, honnête, loyal, désintéressé de toute contrepartie, un garçon très intelligent pouvant devenir un rival en classe.

Tout cela avait presque volé en éclat quand Derek Hale était revenu à Beacon Hills. Stiles le la traitait comme un déesse encore mais son affection était portée sur M. Muscle. Même si elle était un poil jalouse, Lydia était heureuse que Stiles trouve quelqu'un même si cette personne était Derek. Mais depuis deux jours, depuis la découverte du plan foireux de Deaton, Allison, Chris et Derek, Stiles s'était enfermé chez lui et seul Jackson et un dénommé Theo Raeken avaient accès à la maison. Même Isaac ne pouvait y entrer et Lydia savait l'affection que Stiles portait à son louveteau à bouclette.

— De toute façon quand il y a des Argents dans l'équation, obligé que ça foire ! Railla Erica en regardant d'un œil noir Allison qui se trouvait bien loin de Scott si vous demandiez l'avis de Lydia qui sentait la guerre des tranchées arriver.

— Laisse ma famille tranquille Erica !

— Pourquoi, tu crois que je n'ai pas le droit à la parole ?

— Non ! Claqua Allison tendue, prête à se battre pour l'honneur de sa famille, même s'il n'en restait plus grand-chose.

— Oh mais j'ai beaucoup à dire figure toi, parce que si j'ai bien écouté Stiles, c'est les femmes de la famille Argent qui autorisent les plans d'action, même si tu es mineure, ton père a dû t'en parler et tu as dû approuver…

— Et en quoi ça te regarde ce que je fais ou pas ?

Lydia pouvait déjà sentir la bataille, la meute au complet était présente mais la plupart était venu pour décoincer la situation et pas l'envenimer dans un combat stérile et inutile, tout le monde ne pouvait pas évacuer leur colère et leur stress de la même façon qu'elle. Shopping ! Et c'est fou les achats qu'elle avait effectués hier, même en rangeant sa penderie, ses nouveaux vêtements étaient encore étendus sur le petit canapé de sa chambre.

— Ça me regarde car Stiles est en quelque sorte mon second alpha et que tu n'es qu'une humaine chasseuse que je tolère parce que tu sors avec un membre de ma meute ! Erica avait l'air d'en avoir plus qu'assez de se débat vain, Lydia l'observa grogner et sortir ses griffes en menaçant Allison.

— Second alpha que vous avez renié et éjecté de votre meute parfaite ? Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais que les toutous obéissent à leur maître …

— Ça suffit Allison ! La voix de Scott claqua dans la pièce, augmentant la pression qui régnait.

Lydia n'avait jamais vu Scott aussi énervé mais aussi calme de toute sa vie. Le jeune homme adossé à la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux fermés, semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle observait Isaac et Boyd frissonner à ses côtés comme s'il avait peur et il était rare que Boyd ait peur, surtout face à Scott.

— Je suis presque d'accord avec Erica ! Somma le jeune homme faisant sursauter la chasseuse comme presque toute les personnes présentes.

Elle remarqua la coloration rouge qui teinta ses yeux doré bêta quelques secondes. Lydia entendit Deaton murmurer un petit intéressant alors que Peter souriait de toutes ses dents humaines. À croire qu'il savait.

Sans remarquer l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, Scott continua.

— Tu aurais dû nous en parler avant, on est une meute, Scott se tourna vers Erica. Et Allison en fait partie …

— Mais …

— Non ! Coupa le loup en s'écartant du mur et prenant une pose presque Derekienne. Allison a peut-être quelques tords mais elle n'est pas sa famille, elle nous l'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, en revanche ce que vous avez fait dans notre dos et inadmissible, je suis son meilleur ami et son frère, je le connais mieux que quiconque … Un toussotement l'interrompit et Scott se tourna vers l'intéressé.

— Oui ! Ok ! Jackson et moi le connaissons presque parfaitement …

— Ah oui ! Jackson ! Crissa Allison en lui jetant un regard noir.

— C'est quoi ton problème Argent ! Cracha Jackson énervé de devoir la supporter après ce qu'elle avait fait à Stiles.

C'est lui et l'intrus aux yeux Alpha qui le consolaient depuis deux jours, c'est encore eux qui séchaient ses larmes et c'est lui qui essayait de calmer ses crises de hurlements. Lui et John.

— Maintenant on ne voit plus Jackson sans Scott, hein ?

Lydia savait. Oui Lydia savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que Scott et Jackson avait des sentiments cachés l'un envers l'autre. Elle avait bien remarqué les coups d'œil que lancait Jackson vers le brun et inversement d'ailleurs. Elle avait toujours su qu'un jour ces deux énergumènes finirait par enfin, après moultes batailles morales et sociales, s'avouer leur attirance mutuelle. Mais finalement c'est Allison, la petite amie actuelle de Scott qui avait mis le doigt dessus.

Les rougeurs de Scott dévoilaient la vérité alors que Jackson bomba le torse, pas dérangé pour un sous face aux accusations non voilées de la chasseuse.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans …

— Donc tu ne nies pas Jackson ! Allison était visiblement furieuse et les choses n'allaient pas dans le bon sens pour Lydia.

— Je nie rien parce qu'il n'y a rien … Pour le moment ! Déclara Jackson qui détourna le regard de la chasseuse énervée d'être à ce point volubile alors qu'il y avait un sujet bien plus grave que sa future déception amoureuse avec un loup brun trop sexy pour ses yeux.

— Je …

— On a d'autres chats a fouetter ! Coupa Erica qui souriait d'un air de dire qu'elle voulait tout savoir quand l'épisode Sterek comme aimait le dire Isaac, serait clôt.

— Merci Erica ! Souffla Scott fatigué par sa future discussion.

— Donc vous auriez dû nous en parler …

— J'en ai parlé à Derek et Deaton, ce qui m'a semblé être les principaux intéressés…

— Tu fais erreur ma belle ! Peter venait enfin de s'exprimer, Lydia se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait mettre son point de vue à profit et il allait enfin le faire.

— Même si Derek est l'alpha, enfin plus trop maintenant, nous somme une meute, nous réglons les problèmes ensemble surtout si l'un de nous est blessé ou diminué … Ne dites pas Derek que je l'ai traité de diminué, il ne s'en remettrait pas ! Sourit Peter qui savait qu'au moins une personne lui répéterait … Ah non Stiles n'était pas là !

— De plus j'ai un grief contre les Argent, mais comme la si bien dit Scott, que j'approuve presque pour une fois, Allison fait partie de la meute. Lydia pouvait observer, comme l'ensemble de la meute, le rictus désapprobateur sur les lèvres de Peter.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il continue ses paroles, mais Lydia observa une soudaine tension frapper l'ensemble des loups et les regards se tournèrent d'un ensemble mécanique vers la porte donnant sur l'entrée de la clinique. Une porte claqua violemment et entrant dans la pièce, elle regarda un homme entrer, le regard furieux et le corps tendu comme une corde d'arc prête à tirer.

— Où … Est … Mon … Fils ? Souffla mécontent un shérif sous tension et essoufflé d'avoir visiblement courut.

La phrase paraissait presque crachée mais l'ensemble de la meute se tendit d'un seul homme et se tournèrent tous vers Allison et Deaton alors que Jackson et Scott se tenaient droit prêts à partir à sa rencontre.

— Je suis parti ce matin pour aller chercher des dossiers à mon bureau et à mon retour j'ai trouvé la maison vide, son portable est éteint et le jeune homme qui était censé rester avec lui a disparu aussi…

— Allison … Grogna Erica plus furieuse qu'à son habitude. Elle en avait marre de perdre des gens qu'elle aimait.

Lydia sentit son corps se tendre, son corps ressentit de violentes crispations et sa tête tangua un moment. Alors qu'une violente sensation lui coupa la respiration, Jackson se retrouva devant elle, l'empêchant de sombrer dans une folie passagère.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et le blond hoqueta d'horreur suivit par le reste de la meute. Ses yeux magnifiques avait fait place à un blanc sinistre. Elle murmura, comme récitant un poème, une litanie macabre sur la magie des compagnons et les morts, la meute écoutait attentivement la jeune femme leur réciter l'histoire d'un amour impossible entre un humain et un loup qui se finissait par la mort des deux protagonistes dans la souffrance et l'agonie.

Après un court instant, la jeune femme, secoua la tête comme sortie d'un rêve et observa son ancien petit ami et la meute qui l'observaient étrangement. Elle frissonna ! Quelque chose de grave arrivait. Quelque chose de dangereux était en train de se passer.

— Il faut appeler Derek de suite ! S'écria Lydia au bord des larmes. Elle venait d'entendre la mort de Stiles. Une mort prochaine et douloureuse.

 **"-"**

Putain la salope ! Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte la future morte éventrée et éviscérée. Salope de chasseuse psychopathe, elle devait vraiment en vouloir au monde entier pour aimer que les gens la supplient à ce point. Mais surtout un ego surdimensionné.

Lui l'ancien oméga devenu alpha en tuant l'enfoiré qui avait tué ses parents, savait qu'il avait un sacré melon, il était sûr de son charme et de son pouvoir d'attirance ou de séduction, comme le disaient souvent ses conquêtes tant féminines que masculines. Il aimait plaire et en jouer souvent, enfin presque tout le temps.

Arrivant en cours d'année dans cette ville avec sa petite sœur sous le bras et le peu de bagages qu'ils avaient, il avait fait une entrée fracassante dans le lycée et en quelques jours, il était devenu le mec a dragué ! L'alpha sans meute savait jouer de ses charmes et de son corps pour s'attirer les faveurs et la sympathie des autres. Il savait surtout que cela n'était qu'éphémère et superficiel. Mais quand on a personne sur qui compter et qu'une personne compte sur vous, il est difficile de faire la fine bouche.

Rapidement entre ses cours et ses activités illégales la nuit, le jeune homme avait déjà été attiré à plusieurs reprises par une odeur alléchante dans le lycée, une odeur sécurisante et apaisante. Un mélange subtil de fleur de pêcher et de miel avec une touche de citron pour le côté acidulé. Mais le parfum était souvent noyé sous d'autres odeurs qui dégradaient le bouquet de senteur agréable.

Il avisait souvent la meute étrange que formaient Scott McCall et sa clique, dans les couloirs du lycée, il se demandait régulièrement, quand est ce que la chasseuse allait péter un câble et vouloir trucider tout ce petit monde ? Parce qu'il fallait se coltiner l'étrangeté de la meute : des loups, une banshee, un loup-Kanima, un …

Voilà c'était lui le parfum de liberté qui flottait dans l'air, entourant la meute comme une brume apaisante formant une barrière protectrice. Stiles Stilinski. Le doux et délicieux Stiles Stilinski. Il devait être honnête que Stiles n'était pas pour ainsi dire, une vertu de calme et d'apaisement ! Non ! Seulement son odeur était l'exact opposé de sa gestuelle. Là où l'adolescent se transformait en diable sortant de sa boite, son odeur diminuait et tranquillisait les troubles qui le poursuivaient comme un loup enragé poursuit sa proie et la dévore toute crue.

Theo Raeken gardait un œil attentif à Stiles Stilinski tout en restant éloigné de la meute de Beacon Hills. Il lui arrivait de se demander si les loups de la meute étaient bien entraînés, car aucuns n'avaient remarqué sa présence hormis Lydia qui lui jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Un coup d'œil suspicieux.

Et voila que depuis près d'une semaine, il avait réussi à approcher Stiles après avoir sentit toute sa détresse et sa colère face à sa meute. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça, l'exclure comme une merde sous prétexte de vouloir le protéger ? Qui avait pu imaginer un scenario aussi stupide ? Derek Hale bien sûr. Il avait beau être l'Alpha de ce territoire, il n'était qu'un beau gosse stupide et trop sûr de lui ! Étrange de penser ça alors qu'il était pareil. Mais lui n'avait pas la chance d'avoir un véritable compagnon sous ses yeux et prêt de lui.

Pourtant il en rêvait chaque nuit qu'il passait dans les bras d'hommes mûrs pour arrondir ses fins de mois, travaillait au garage d'un des amis de son père, qui ne payait pas tout. Il rêvait d'un garçon qui lui ferait oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il vivait et qui l'envelopperait dans une couverture bien chaude pour s'occuper de lui. 17 ans et il se sentait vieux et sale.

Pourtant dans le regard de Stiles, Theo se sentait neuf, il avait l'impression de renaître libre, réparé et sain. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit Derek son compagnon ? Lui aurait tout donné pour n'avoir qu'une seule fois quelqu'un qui le regarde comme si il était la plus belle chose au monde.

— Ça va ? Theo se tendit et ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur deux billes vert bleu flashant sur le jaune doré et revint sur la couleur d'origine.

Adossé à l'arbre sur lequel il avait réussi à ramper après le passage de la chasseuse Argent, Theo observa son vis-à-vis et sans le vouloir se lécha les lèvres de plaisir. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu trop fort et le jeune homme lui fit un sourire franc et amusé, mais il pouvait sentir une étrange attraction s'opérer.

Secouant la tête, il se remit les idées en place et se souvint qu'il y avait urgence, il ne devait pas commencer à flirter avec le sublime brun face a lui. S'il avait eu le temps, il l'aurait sûrement emballé en quelques minutes mais le temps jouait contre lui.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demanda brutalement Theo en faisant rougeoyer ses yeux sans le vouloir. Se qui eut pour effet défaire disparaître le beau sourire du beau jeune homme. Désolé je …

— Pas grave, tous les même les Alphas ! Grogna-t-il en s'écartant. Il est temps de retourner avec les tiens …

— Attend ! S'écria Theo en se relevant difficilement. La salope lui avait bien explosé les cotes, heureusement qu'il était un loup garou et qu'il allait guérir rapidement. Mais étant un Alpha Omega, ce serait plus long.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui en voyant et sentant la douleur expulser de Theo. Il le rattrapa avant que l'Alpha ne retombe au sol.

— Je m'appelle Brett, Brett Talbot, du clan …

— Satomi Ito ! Oui je sais ! Répondit Theo en lui souriant presque effrontément. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de déplaire au fameux Brett qui passa son cou sous son bras et l'aida à se caler à ses cotes pour marcher.

Theo avisa le regard curieux et étonné du jeune loup et répliqua qu'il avait fait des recherches sur lui après l'avoir aperçu au Jungle quelque semaines plutôt mais que les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler l'avaient quelque peu empêché de tenter sa chance de lui offrir un verre pour faire plus ample connaissance.

— J'hésite entre te laisser tomber et fuir pour avoir fais des recherches sur moi ou t'applaudir et t'inviter pour te laisser ta chance même si tu es un psychopathe qui fait des recherches sur quelqu'un que tu as juste aperçu.

— Invite-moi ! On a plein de points en commun …

— D'abord si tu me disais pourquoi tu es blessé dans un cimetière ?


	14. Chapter 13

**13**

Il devait avoir un sacré karma. Mais un karma de merde pour en arriver là. Sérieux qu'avait-il fait dans ses vies antérieures pour avoir une malchance et un karma aussi miséreux dans cette vie ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Certes il n'était pas le fils exemplaire qu'il aurait dû être. Ni même l'ami idéal. Sûrement qu'il ne serait jamais l'amoureux parfait au train où ça allait mais il aurait bien aimé essayer ! Son esprit visualisa Derek Hale alors que son kidnappeur lui mettait une nouvelle droite dans l'estomac, coupant sa respiration sous la douleur.

Il était persuadé que bientôt sa vie s'achèverait ici, dans ce sous-sol d'une des usines désaffectées de la ville. Enchaîné et entravé aux poignets, suspendu comme un vulgaire morceau de viande que l'homme aux regards noir et sombre frappait depuis cinq minutes.

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer, ni même crier, cela ferait bien trop plaisir à la garce qui l'avait obligé à choisir. Tuer Theo et l'emmener de force avec elle ou laisser en vie le jeune loup Alpha et venir avec elle docilement comme un gentil chiot abandonné qu'il était. Son choix avait été vite fait. Seulement la garce en avait profité pour frapper le loup au préalablement tasé pour moins de résistance. Elle n'était pas fairplay et surtout elle était sadique au possible, elle avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'il l'implore d'arrêter.

Il détestait Kate Argent. La femme était une sociopathe à tendance meurtrière et une sadique reconnue. Mais son aversion pour les loups garous et toutes créatures surnaturelles faisait d'elle un danger permanent. Tant qu'elle serait en vie, personne ne serait en sûreté. Surtout si Gerard était dans les parages. Parce que bien sûr la chasse aux êtres possédant des dons fantastiques était un sport que l'ont pratiquait en famille, une bonne relation père/fille s'établissant dans le sang et le génocide, c'est bien connu.

— Alors Stiles ? Redemanda Kate bien installée un fauteuil en cuir face à lui.

— La moindre des choses quand on est une bonne hôtesse de maison c'est d'offrir un verre à ses invités !

Stiles se mordit la lèvre plus fort et sentit le goût métallique du sang remonter son estomac. L'enfoiré venait de lui casser une seconde cote, il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, répondre par du sarcasme était son moyen de défense le plus facile. Ses pouvoirs étaient entravés par le cercle magique dessiné au sol et ses chaînes en argent enduites d'aconit l'empêchaient d'accéder aux pouvoirs du loup de Derek toujours présent en lui. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas le soigner, l'aconit annulait les pouvoirs de guérison.

— Tu sais que je suis patiente …

— Méthodique, calculatrice et légèrement psychopathe ? Répondit Stiles en fermant les yeux, sentant le coup arrivé.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que l'homme avait disparu dans l'intervalle et que Kate s'était approchée de lui avec un air des plus heureuse et joyeuse possible.

— Mais c'est que tu me connais bien ! S'écria la jeune femme qui s'approcha d'une table à ses côtés mais pas dans son axe, pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Stiles frissonna et reconnut le bruit d'une machine qu'il redoutait. Il n'était pas un loup mais il savait qu'il était bien plus fragile et que son corps ne le supporterait pas longtemps. Ou pas du tout.

— Et tu sais que j'atteins rapidement mes limites quand je suis sous pression. Figure-toi que je suis à la limite de devenir très méchante. Rit Kate en revenant vers lui.

Elle exhiba sous ses yeux l'instrument de torture préféré des chasseurs de loup garou. Les pinces projetant de grosses décharges électriques. Elle s'amusa à les frotter l'une sur l'autre, projetant des particules devant elle.

— Tu sais que j'aime tout sorte de jeux et notamment ceux qui électrocutent un peu, ce sont mes favoris.

Stiles grinça des dents et se crispa alors qu'elle s'amusait à le faire passer devant lui.

— Si tu me touches avec ça, tu vas me tuer et sache que mon père abandonnera tout pour te chasser et t'exterminer, humaine ou pas ! Répondit Stiles tentant de dissuader la folle aux cheveux de feu, d'appliquer son plan.

— Tutututu ! J'ai baissé le niveau Stilinou, j'aime m'amuser avec mes jouets, je ne les casse pas de suite.

Stiles voyait bien la folie au fond de ses yeux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la raisonner mais il avait tenté.

Le sourire de Kate le fit frissonner d'horreur. Il tenta de reculer, évitant les pinces qui crépitaient devant lui mais Kate était joueuse et le laissait, sûrement temporairement, faire. Son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement et ses cotes cassées se rappelaient à lui à chaque geste qu'il faisait. Il avait mal, très mal, tant physiquement que moralement.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il était là et aucune trace de ses "amis". Peut-être étaient-ils bien contents d'être débarrassés d'un fardeau comme lui. Quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit soudainement. Une noirceur qu'il pensait ne pas avoir. Des pensées qu'il avait enfouies sous une couche de dénégation grosse comme un iceberg.

Personne ne viendrait pour lui. Tous ses soi-disant amis seraient bien mieux sans lui. Ne l'avait-ils pas déjà exclu de leur meute ? À quoi leur servait-il à part les mettre en danger en permanence ? A rien ! De toute façon, ils s'en sortiraient bien mieux sans lui dans leurs pattes.

Et son père pourrait vivre une vie libre de toute contrainte. Avoir et élever un enfant aussi pénible que lui ne devait pas être reposant tous les jours. De plus John avait faillit perdre son poste à plusieurs reprises à cause de lui. Peut-être était-il temps de laisser son père en paix pour qu'il puisse vivre sans un boulet à chaîne accroché à ses pieds.

Scott l'oublierait bien vite. Il avait Allison et peut être bientôt Jackson. Il aurait bien d'autres choses auxquelles penser pour ne pas s'encombrer de pensées inutiles sur le pauvre petit humain qui ne servait à rien.

Et Derek ! Derek Hale ! Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il en avait bien discuté avec Jackson et Theo mais pouvait-il vraiment croire ce que les garçons lui avait dit ? De toute façon il ne le saura jamais.

Il ne lutta plus et attendit les yeux fermés et le corps tendu que la diablesse face son office. Tendant l'oreille alors qu'il s'était resigné, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une personne qui tapait un message.

Ouvrant les yeux, Stiles tomba sur Kate qui tapait un message sur son téléphone en souriant sardoniquement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Torture ou pas torture.

— Finalement tu attendras demain ! S'écria la blonde presque joyeusement. Elle le contourna et posa les pinces après avoir éteint la machine.

— Tu vas me laisser comme ça ? Demanda Stiles qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien avec elle, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir se sentir à l'aise s'il devait passer la nuit ici.

— Tiens ! La jeune femme se mit à rire de sa blague alors qu'elle lançait les clés des chaînes qui entravait ses mouvements. Les clés tombèrent à un mètre de la barrière magique qui devait faire trois mètres de circonférence. Surtout qu'autour de lui se trouvait de la poudre de sorbier. Il savait que c'était courut d'avance. Mais à en juger par le sourire de la garce démoniaque niveau 98, il savait que c'était un jeu très amusant pour elle.

Stiles se retrouva dans le noir absolu. Kate venait d'éteindre en partant. Il souffla d'horreur. Il n'aimait pas le noir. Il n'aimait pas le noir sans lune. Il jura en se disant qu'il n'était qu'un faible qui ne pouvait rien faire sans aide. Qu'il n'était qu'un boulet incapable de se défendre. La meute avait eu raison de l'exclure finalement. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à Derek. Il aurait tant voulu que l'alpha de la meute arrive dans sa Camaro noire et vienne le délivrer pour l'emmener dans son manoir et ils pourraient vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup de petits louveteaux.

Stiles ricana à sa connerie et tenta de trouver une position confortable. Cela ne serait pas évident, suspendu les bras en l'air, les pieds touchant le sol mais pas trop. Il était courbaturé et allait devoir rester comme ça toute la nuit. Cette salope allait payer.

"-"

Il ne savait pas depuis combien d'heures il était là, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que le jour venait de sa lever quand Kate revint le trouver avec son café fumant et sifflotant un air qui lui était inconnu. Existait-il vraiment ou l'inventait-elle ? Il n'était pas en état de réfléchir correctement avec la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Debout. Les bras en l'air sans pouvoir s'asseoir. Il avait mal partout et souffrait le martyr. Cette femme était le diable en personne… Quoi que le diable eût l'air plus sympa dans la série qu'il regardait sur Netflix en ce moment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être chez lui devant sa télé avec Jackson et Theo à mater des films ou des séries tout en s'empiffrant de cochonneries et se réchauffait grâce aux bouillottes lougarouesque qui lui tenaient compagnie. Il se disait même qu'il aimerait la présence du traître qui lui servait de compagnon.

La jeune femme ne posa même pas un regard sur lui mais il voyait bien le sourire pervers sur ses lèvres. C'était un jeu pour elle. Un jeu où quelqu'un allait perdre la tête, il espérait que ce ne soit pas lui, il était encore jeune alors qu'elle était une vieille salope psychopathe.

— Je vais être bon seigneur Stiles ! Déclara la jeune femme qui claqua des doigts.

Le bourreau qui lui avait assené des coups le jour précédant entra dans la pièce et installa une chaise derrière lui. Deux autres abrutis de chasseurs entrèrent à leur tour et aidèrent le premier à détacher le jeune quelque peu surpris par la tournure des évènements. Avait-elle pitié de son jouet ? Apparemment oui quand les deux chasseurs le libérèrent de ses chaînes pour l'installer sur la chaise. Stiles aurait bien voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs ou même les dons du loup pour s'échapper mais le jeune homme était fatigué. Il irait même à dire épuisé et sans force pour faire le moindre mouvement.

Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue mais il croyait avoir vu l'un des hommes qui l'avait installé lui faire un clin d'œil qui disparut bien vite quand Kate s'approcha de lui. Le premier bourreau lui attacha les mains aux sangles installées sur la chaise et fit de même avec ses pieds et son torse. Une nouvelle chaise de torture pour qu'il évite de bouger pendant les sévices que la psychopathe allait lui sûrement lui infliger. Un quatrième homme entra dans la pièce avec des seaux d'eau remplis et les installa devant lui et Stiles comprit le manège de Kate.

— Vous pouvez y allez, sauf toi Grunt ! Désignant le premier homme.

Dans un silence de mort, trois chasseurs sortirent, laissant Kate et Grunt seuls avec lui. Stiles frissonna violemment sachant ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais un éclair passa dans sa tête. Il regarda le sol furtivement et comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Le cercle magique était tracé sur le sol avec de la craie et le sorbier était fait de bois. Avec un peu de chance, les deux abrutis lui jetteraient l'eau à la figure et effaceraient la craie au sol.

— Tu me prends pour une débutante ? l'interpella Kate en observant le jeune homme.

— Le cercle magique qui t'empêche d'utiliser tes pouvoirs impies sont tracés avec une craie magique que mon père a emprunté à des sorcières françaises…

— Empruntée ou volée sur leurs cadavres ? Coupa le jeune homme terrifié de l'horreur que perpétrait la famille Argent dans le monde.

Enfin presque tous. Malgré la rancœur qu'il avait contre Allison et Chris depuis leur petit jeu, il savait que les deux membres de la famille, faisant plus partie de la meute qu'autre chose, n'étaient pas comme le reste. Tant soit peu qu'il en reste encore beaucoup.

— Ah non Stiles, nous leur avons demandé avant ! Stiles réprima un frisson quand Kate lui fit un sourire. Pas un sourire sympa mais un sourire diabolique.

— Après nous les avons tuées, jusqu'à la dernière, nous avons décimé tout le clan.

Les yeux de Kate brillaient d'un éclat malsain et son sourire lui fit penser à Joker dans Batman. Pas celui de Jack Nicholson mais bien celui avec Heath Ledger.

— Je me suis bien amusé pour mes 12 ans, j'ai fait un brasier de joie, 11 sorcières sur un bûcher, c'était …. Je n'en trouve pas mes mots … extatique peut être !

— Tu es folle à lier Argent ! Cracha Stiles furieux d'être dans la même pièce que cette malade mentale.

Il pria en son for intérieur pour que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, n'importe qui, même Derek. Surtout Derek.

Il demanda au ciel une seconde chance avec le torride et superbe Derek Hale. Même s'il devait lui faire la gueule ou le frapper pour la comédie qu'il lui avait jouée afin de récupérer son loup. Il ferait un effort pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il voulait au moins une dernière fois écouter le son chaud de sa voix. Il voulait encore entendre son père l'engueuler. Il voulait soupirer devant Scott ou Jackson parce qu'ils étaient des idiots. Il voulait tellement de choses mais surtout il ne voulait pas laisser son père seul. Encore une fois. Stiles était le seul de la famille Stilinski à être encore vivant. Enfin peut-être plus pour longtemps.

— Aujourd'hui, Grunt et moi-même allons jouer différemment ! Expliqua la tordue de service.

— Grunt va s'amuser avec ses nouveaux couteaux et moi quand tu ressembleras à du carpaccio, je t'aspergerai d'eau puis on rira bien tous les deux avec mes pinces électriques…

— Tue-moi de suite, je préfère …

— Ce n'est pas toi qui décide du jeu Stiles ! Réprimanda Kate en s'installant face à lui, quelques mètres plus loin, alors que Grunt fit luire des petites lames de quinze centimètres environ devant ses yeux.

Grunt fit passer sa lame sur le tee-shirt de Stiles et sans forcer, découpa le morceau de tissu. Le jeune homme pouvait voir que la lame était plus que bien aiguisée. Le sorcier-loup gesticula brutalement, tentant en vain il le savait, de s'éloigner de l'homme au regard de mort. Il sentait la fin arriver et ça n'allait pas être tendre et rapide.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, dans le long couloir sombre, éclairé par des lumières faibles et clignotantes. Des hurlements de douleur se firent entendre, déchirant le silence presque serein de l'endroit. Hurlements qui ne cessèrent que tard dans la matinée. Hurlements déchirant les cordes vocales de son propriétaire, le rendant presque aphone. Hurlements qui se tarirent dans une brusque tranquillité sinistre. Un rire raisonna, frappant les parois des murs, et arriva jusqu'aux oreilles d'un jeune homme qui se crispa en tapant un message d'appel au secours à son boss. Son vrai. Christopher Argent.

Derek devenait complètement fou. Fou à lier. Fou à enfermer… Enfermé il l'était déjà. Enfermé chez lui. Enfermé dans un corps qui n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Enfermé tout court.

Il avait passé la nuit devant la porte du manoir, tenant dans ses mains son portable pour être sûr de ne pas rater un appel lui indiquant qu'ils avaient trouvé Stiles. Ou du moins une piste.

Le cœur de Derek se serra brutalement, coupant sa respiration rien qu'aux souvenirs de la journée précédente. L'appel du jeune loup Alpha qu'il avait aperçu en compagnie de Stiles à de nombreuses reprises depuis l'échange. Un loup qui dormait chez son compagnon sans qu'il puisse dire un mot ou son accord. Il savait que Stiles se passait bien de ses accords ou de ses avis mais savoir qu'un loup étranger à la meute avait le droit de dormir dans la demeure Stilinski le mettait en rogne. Jackson il pouvait s'y faire, et il était même fier que Stiles s'occupe de lui comme tout bon compagnon. Mais ce "Theo", il avait du mal. Il était mitigé sur le comportement à adopter quand il reverrait le jeune alpha devant lui. Mitigé parce qu'il lui était reconnaissant de chercher Stiles mais aussi énervé qu'il ait pu se laisser faire alors que Kate s'était emparé de son Stiles alors qu'il était censé le protéger au péril de sa vie. C'était ses propre mots et Derek savait qu'il les pensait.

Il était aussi en rage de devoir rester sur la touche quand les autres sillonnaient la ville et ses alentours a la recherche de Stiles alors que lui avait été obligé par le shérif de rester là, à attendre, chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire surtout s'il s'agissait de Stiles.

Maintenant il savait l'effet que cela faisait quand il obligeait Stiles à rester éloigné du groupe alors que les membres de la meute allaient à la recherche d'ennemis pour les combattre ou les chasser du territoire. Il ressentait la froide étreinte de la peur s'insinuer autour de lui et la sinistre voix de la crainte qui lui murmurait des phrases révélant ses plus grandes appréhensions.

Il connaissait Kate et ses habitudes cruelles en matière de torture. Il savait qu'elle aimait jouer avec ses victimes, lentement, longtemps et les laissaient agoniser dans une mare de sang ou dans un brasier et feu de joie. Cette femme était folle, comment n'avait-il put pas s'en rendre compte avant qu'elle ne détruise sa famille et sa meute ? Il fallait qu'elle recommence à lui prendre ce qui lui était cher, ce pour quoi il mourrait ! Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il devait lui aussi partir à leur recherche.

Alors qu'il avait décidé de prendre sa voiture pour patrouiller dans une zone que les membres de la meute n'avaient pas encore fouillée, il s'arrêta brusquement et vit arriver un SUV gris arrivé à vive allure face à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que la voiture dérapa et s'arrêta vivement devant lui portière passager ouverte.

— Monte ! Je sais où ils sont !

Il ne fallait pas lui en dire plus, il monta et à peine assis, Chris démarra en trombe et partit pour la zone désaffectée ou son contact se trouvait.

En bordure de ville, éloigné de toutes habitations, se trouvait l'une des plus anciennes usines de métallurgie appartenant encore aux Hale. Derek se souvient encore des histoires que sa mère aimait lui raconter sur son enfance et sur les grands-parents Hale. Mais surtout sur les heures qu'elle avait passées dans ses usines à en explorer chaque recoin pour découvrir des trésors laissés à l'abandon depuis la fermeture dans les années 60.

Elles avaient été fermées mais le titre de propriété serait toujours au nom des hale tant qu'un membre de la famille n'en céderait pas les parts à une autre société ou même à la ville.

Derek avait oublié leurs existences mais pas Kate. Elle avait un sens de la mise en scène particulière cette folle. Kidnapper et torturer son compagnon sur le sol des Hale et dans un endroit abandonné. Elle était humaine, enfin de corps, donc il avait toute ses chances de pouvoir la battre. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, lui n'avait eut que pour se défendre son loup alors que Kate s'entraîne depuis son plus jeune âge à l'art du combat rapproché. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser contre elle ?

Avisant son regard sur Chris qui s'était garé à plusieurs mètres avant les tours de guet de sa sœur, Derek se fit la réflexion que peut-être quand tout serait régler, il demanderait des cours de self défense et de combat au corps à corps au chasseur. Sans surnaturel, au cas où cela se reproduirait ou s'il venait à être privé de son loup ou de ses pouvoirs temporairement. Il devrait peut-être demander aussi pour Stiles, parce que même si le jeune homme avait des pouvoirs autres que le loup, il devra faire face à des chasseurs qui sauront un jour ou l'autre brider sa magie quelle qu'elle soit.

— Jackson, Scott, Alison et Lydia sont au Nord, ils vont s'occuper discrètement des troupes de ma sœur pour les empêcher de donner l'alerte. Commença Chris alors qu'il sortait un plan des lieux.

Derek observa la carte et reconnut tous les emplacements, il savait aussi qu'il y avait deux passages presque secrets que personne hormis lui, Laura et Talia connaissaient.

— Ma sœur a enfermé Stiles dans cette partie de l'usine au sous-sol mais je ne vois pas comment y accéder sans donner notre position, sauf si le shérif, Peter et Isaac passent avant nous et que …

— Là ! Pointa Derek du doigt la carte.

— Il y a un passage que trois personnes connaissent et sur les trois je suis le seul encore en vie ! Coupa Derek qui se demandait comment il pouvait rester aussi calme et posé.

Hormis le fait que son estomac et son cœur se tordaient de douleur sous l'attente et la crainte d'avoir perdu Stiles, il savait qu'au moindre faux pas, Kate éliminerait le jeune homme sans état d'âmes. C'était avec une certaine appréhension et le corps tendu qu'il sortit de la voiture rapidement suivit de Chris.

Le jeune homme attendit quelques secondes que l'homme s'équipe de son attirail de chasseur. Une arme apparut devant ses yeux le faisant sursauter sous la surprise du geste. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à ne pas sentir ou ressentir les personnes autour de lui.

— Tu sais t'en servir ? Demanda Chris en lui tendant l'arme.

Derek prit l'arme et retira la culasse, la remit et enclencha le chargeur sous l'œil étonné de Chris.

Glock 19, arme de poing catégorie B, Calibre 9mm Para, chargeur 15 coups, il a un canon de 10,2 centimètre pour une longueur totale de 18 centimètre et un poids d'environ 595 grammes. Derek observa l'arme et continua.

— Je vois que le grip a été modifié et que le poignet est plus fin… Une deuxième au cas ou je vide mon chargeur sur tes compatriotes et que je n'ai plus rien pour ta sœur ?

Derek regarda le visage de Chris se crisper légèrement et retourna au coffre. Une fois de retour, il lui donna une seconde arme et des chargeurs supplémentaires.

— Pour les mauvais chasseurs et c'est tout, ma sœur je m'en occupe …

— Sauf si Peter ou moi-même lui faisons la peau avant ! Sans laisser le temps à Chris de répondre, Derek s'avança vers l'entrée secrète de l'usine.

Entrée datant de la création et construction du bâtiment pour les employés loup garou en cas d'attaque de chasseur à l'époque.

Que ces chasseurs pouvaient être bêtes en tout point. Bêtes et stupides. Stupides et pas prévoyant. Oui Stiles pouvait continuer comme ça pendant un moment.

Ces abrutis de Grunt et Kate avaient sans le vouloir briser la prison de Sorbier, ce qui avait eut pour effet de libérer le loup de sa cage mental. Des lors, Stiles pouvait communiquer avec DerekWolf mais seulement par le biais de sensations. Et les deux créatures, malgré l'acharnement de Grunt à lui taillader tout le corps avec ses lames, pouvait sentir l'arrivée de sa meute.

Il avait déjà senti Scott, Jackson, Allison et Lydia vers le nord de sa position. Puis ce fut le tour de Peter et de son père, un peu plus à l'Ouest. Ensuite il avait senti la présence de Theo et d'une sensation inconnue mais étroitement lié au jeune Alpha vers l'Est. Ensuite ce fut Erica, Boyd et Isaac qu'il ressentit au Sud.

Puis il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en ressentant Derek et Chris arriver plus rapidement que les autres. Ils pouvaient sentir la colère et la tristesse de Derek. Ils pouvaient aussi ressentir toutes les peurs du jeune homme. Peur que Stiles ressentît aussi. Mais la peur principale de Stiles était que Derek se fasse blesser. Il avait réfléchi pendant la nuit qu'il avait passé ici. Le seul moyen que Stiles avait trouvé pour rendre à Derek son loup, était qu'il puisse dessiner vulgairement une rune magique d'inversement qu'il avait aperçu dans le livre de Deaton. Une rune avec son sang.

Première étape réussie, Grunt avait fait couler son sang, suffisait juste que Kate ne passe pas à l'action dans l'immédiat, elle pourrait effacer celle qu'il s'efforçait de finir discrètement sur la chaise où il était.

— Fais une pause Grunt …

— Mais …

— Pas de "mais", si je veux qu'on s'amuse un maximum il nous le faut en forme et vivant, je n'aime pas jouer avec des trucs pas frais ! Coupa vivement Kate en prenant son talkie-walkie.

— Alpha ? Râla Kate dans l'engin.

— Alpha ? Vous m'entendez ? Je n'ai pas eu votre rapport ? Vous foutez quoi bande de feignants …

Stiles regarda la jeune femme s'énerver toute seule à contacter les abrutis qui devaient monter la garde quelque part. Dans un craquement de cervicales sonore très désagréable, elle se tourna vers lui en jetant un œil noir à son prisonnier.

— Bêta ? Omega ? Tango ? Seul un grésillement sonore lui répondit.

— Je crois que nous allons devoir avancer les grandes hostilités Stiles ! Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Stiles la vit sortir une arme à feu de sa ceinture et tendre le bras vers lui. Son sourire diabolique figé sur le visage, Kate avait l'air ravie de la tournure des évènements.

— Tu sais que tu vas mourir Kate ? Tenta Stiles terrorisé à l'idée de mourir, il devait essayer de gagner du temps si ses amis étaient venus le délivrer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son père seul dans ce monde qui lui avait pris sa femme et épouse. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Scott, il était bien entouré mais aucuns n'avaient son cerveau pour sortir le loup de situations inextricables. Pareillement pour les autres, ils lui avaient fait du mal mais Stiles les considérait comme sa famille recomposée.

Il devait vivre pour lui, pour eux, pour son père, pour Derek aussi. Il devait vivre pour lui botter ses fesses sexy, pour lui rendre son loup, pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais aussi pour se réchauffer contre ce corps fiévreux diablement attirant.

— Je t'emporte avec moi Stiles, même si je meurs je sais que Derek en sera anéanti. Cette femme était vraiment folle et son rire qui raisonnait comme le glas de fin d'une histoire trop courte dans un livre nommé « La triste vie d'un triste compagnon ».

— Je pense que tu mourras doucement sale folle, je suis sûr que Peter te torturera lentement pour le mal que tu as fait …

— Comme si mon benêt de frère le laisserait faire …

— Tu ne connais pas Peter Hale ou quoi ? Tu es vraiment cingleé ma pauvre, j'espère qu'il t'éventrera ! Cracha Stiles à bout. Son sang bouillonnait. Ses pouvoirs pulsaient violemment, sentant la proximité de celui qui lui était destiné, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, il était prêt à lancer le seul sort qu'il pouvait jeter dans sa position.

Stiles prit une longue respiration et se concentra rapidement de peur que la chasseuse lui tire dessus avant qu'il n'ait pu finir.

— Que fais-tu ? Se tendit Kate à le voir si serein et calme.

— Je fais ce que je dois faire. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et se délecta de la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Kate et de Grunt prêt de la porte.

Puisant dans ses derniers forces, Stiles hurla. Il libéra un hurlement, le hurlement d'une bête blessée. Dans ce hurlement, il expulsa une grande partie de ses pouvoirs, laissant s'échapper une vague d'énergie puissante qui envoya Kate à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'abattant violemment contre un mur.

Grunt se retourna entre le mur et la vague, brisant son esprit et son corps. Stiles le regarda s'effondrer au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Ses yeux n'avaient plus aucune lueur d'humanité et un filet de bave s'échappait de sa bouche. Stiles savait que plus jamais l'homme ne redeviendrait homme, il n'était plus que légume plongé dans ses plus grandes peurs.

Le jeune homme se sentit bien fatigué. Il savait qu'il était seul maintenant. Il ne sentait plus la présence de DerekWolf, il avait réussi ! Mais à quel prix ? Il était si fatigué qu'il se sentait tomber dans les limbes du sommeil. Il était peut-être préférable de rester éveillé au cas où la psychopathe Argent en profite pour le tuer mais il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Quelques secondes tout au plus.

Stiles s'effondra sur sa chaise toujours maintenu. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit une bataille rapide. Enfin pas de bataille mais un coup de feu et un bruit de chair déchirée. Il n'entendit pas les mots venir jusqu'à lui. Il eut mal mais s'endormit bien vite épuisé de ses efforts. Il ressentit une douce chaleur l'entourer avant de sombrer. Il se mit à sourire avant de rejoindre le monde des rêves. Derek était à ses côtés, il avait pu entendre un grognement. Son grognement.


	15. Chapter 14

**Une belle histoire se termine aujourd'hui. Je voudrais remercier en premier lieu ma beta d'amour IantoIsAlive pour sa correction et son soutien dans les épreuves que l'on traverse a chaque fois que je lui envoie des fichiers a corriger lol.**

 **Ensuite je veux remercier mes followers pour m'voir suivit dans mes délires d'écritures, je veux remercier aussi mes rewieurs (Je sais pas comment ça s'écrit sorry).**

 **Et pour finir je veux remercier mes muses anonymes, car il y en a eut plusieurs, Stephan, Darness, Julia et Marjorie.**

 **J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, en tout cas moi il m'a plut de l'ecrire.**

 **Allez en bas quelques surprises vous y attendent. Bisous mes licornes garous.**

* * *

 **14 - Épilogue**

Il avait chaud. Pas une chaleur étouffante mais celle qui vous enveloppe comme une couette en plume d'oie. Une chaleur bienfaitrice, calmant vos douleurs musculaires, celle dont on n'a pas envie d'en sortir.

Stiles ouvrit difficilement un œil et tomba, à quelques centimètres près de son visage, sur deux billes rouges teintées d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Il n'avait pas peur car les billes appartenaient à quelqu'un dont il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur. Il se mit à sourire, sentant une vibration, le grondement sourd d'un loup quand il déposa sa main sur le torse musclé de son vis-à-vis.

— Hey ! Salua le jeune homme alors que Derek perdit l'éclat rouge rubis de ses yeux pour ne laisser que la couleur vert pluie teintée de gris acier.

Stiles ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, il connaissait les paroles de Derek rien qu'en le regardant. Il y voyait toute la peine qu'il éprouvait et la peur de se faire rejeter, mais Stiles le traita d'abruti avec son regard. Il était un Alpha, il n'avait qu'à ressentir ses émotions pour savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Le jeune homme avait eu tellement peur de le perdre qu'il avait passé outre ses envies de le frapper ou de partir loin de lui.

Stiles avait quand même cette petite pincée de rancœur qui lui ordonnait d'en faire baver au loup et aux autres parce que Derek n'était pas seul à lui avoir fait du mal, mais il savait déjà la punition qu'il leur réservait à tous. Seulement ils allaient attendre et rester sur le qui-vive un moment car il ne savait pas comment faire. Pour le moment.

— Tu sais ! Chuchota Stiles qui s'aperçut que les membres de la meute se trouvaient à proximité de son lit, allongé sur des matelas à terre. Si tu veux qu'on règle les problèmes, il va falloir que l'on communique et promis je ferais un effort pour te laisser un temps de parole…

— J'ai eu tellement peur …

Stiles frissonna devant l'aveu de Derek Hale. L'Alpha sans craintes ni reproches venait de lui avouer qu'il avait eut peur. Mais peur de quoi ?

— Quand mon loup est revenu à moi, j'ai cru …

Stiles venait de comprendre. Il n'y avait pas pensé sur l'instant. Mais renvoyer le loup de Derek alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était mort ou pas pouvait être terrifiant. Stiles lui fit son plus beau sourire et d'un geste doux, lui caressa la joue avec son pouce. Il pouvait sentir le loup se détendre sous la caresse. Il s'approcha délicatement déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa furtivement avant de s'écarter alors que le loup tenta un autre baiser.

— Je t'en veux toujours Derek ! Tu aurais dû me laisser plus de temps pour te rendre ton loup même si grâce à tout ça …

Stiles se tendit légèrement en repensant à la furie blonde qui l'avait kidnappé et blessé pour obtenir une stupide vengeance envers les loups. Elle n'avait pas voulu un instant, s'en prendre à lui pour découvrir ses pouvoirs ou comment s'en servir pour voler les dons des loups garous, seulement pour une vengeance pathétique et personnelle. Cette femme hanterait toute sa vie.

Il espérait seulement que cela ne hanterait pas les membres de la meute. Il voulait que la suite de leurs aventures se fasse tranquillement.

— Elle est morte ! Souffla Derek en se souvenant de la scène qui s'était offerte à lui quand il avait entendu des coups de feu à quelques mètres de lui quand il avait aperçu Christopher près la porte en acier.

Désorienté par le retour de son loup, Derek n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser ses sens pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait eu mal, très mal en pensant à Stiles blessé ou tué alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui. Quand il arriva à la porte ouverte, il se statufia.

Le regard vide de Kate le fit frissonner. Il ne savait quelles blessures avait eut la peau de la jeune femme. Les balles de l'arme du shérif criblant son corps ou les griffes de Peter qui avait tranché la gorge de la blonde. Son regard dévia et se porta sur son oncle tenant dans ses bras, le corps inconscient de Stiles.

— Il est vivant ! Répondit Peter à la question sourde de Derek alors que John pleurait des larmes discrètes.

— Je suis désolé Chris ! S'excusa le shérif à l'homme qui fixait le corps de sa sœur étendu au sol avec une pointe de regret malgré tout, elle faisait partie de sa famille.

— Derek appelle les autres pour dire que tout va bien et qu'on se retrouve …

— Chez moi ! Claqua John inflexible sur ce point.

— Mon fils doit se réveiller dans un endroit familier.

— Bien Sherif mais je voulais d'abord passer chez Deaton avec votre permission pour qu'il puisse l'ausculter…

— Bien ! Approuva John en s'avançant vers Chris. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus si l'homme ne voulait pas.

Mais la main de Chris s'agrippa à la sienne quand il voulut sortir, l'obligeant à rester à ses côtés.

— Merci ! Souffla Chris en plongeant ses yeux bleu acier dans les siens.

— Toujours ! Répondit l'homme de loi en lui souriant.

"-"

L'année scolaire était passée trop vite au goût de certains et pas assez pour d'autres. Bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis l'incident de l'inversement des pouvoirs avec le loup de Derek.

Pour les membres de la meute, la fin du couple Scott et Allison était presque logique. D'un commun accord ses deux amis s'étaient libérés d'un couple qui ne marchait plus. Surtout qu'Allison, rencontra quelques semaines plus tard le fils d'un ami de son père, avec qui elle eut beaucoup d'atomes crochus à tel point que le jeune homme intégra la meute avec l'aval de Stiles qui devint vite pote avec. Même si Derek n'était pas chaud pour l'inclure mais ayant sauvant la vie de son compagnon, il changea d'avis rapidement.

Le couple Scackson, comme aimait les appeler Erica, faisait l'unanimité dans l'enceinte de la meute. Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes et leurs coups de sang, les deux garçons s'attiraient comme des aimants et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de revenir l'un vers l'autre. Le plus comique pour Stiles, ce fut la rencontre et le dîner entre la famille McCall et la famille Whittemore. Il se souvient que Jackson avait appelé Stiles à la rescousse parce qu'il avait peur de dire une connerie devant ses parents et Mélissa.

Stiles avait la bonne idée de lui dire de rester naturel. Et Jackson version naturel, personne ne s'y attendait. Un jeune homme coincé et terrorisé devant Mélissa. Pour Scott, ce fut le bonheur. Les Whittemore se trouvèrent enchantés de rencontrer le jeune homme, qu'ils trouvaient charmant et adorable.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Scott devint un Véritable Alpha, usant de sa propre force pour libérer son compagnon d'une bande de loups Alphas psychopathes. La meute se retrouva avec trois alphas, ce qui renforça leurs liens et leur force.

Trois alphas ? Oui vous avez bien lu. Derek Hale. Scott McCall. ET bien entendu Theo Raeken, l'alpha sans meute qui vivait à Beacon Hills. Intégrant la meute, le jeune homme rapporta avec lui, le superbe Brett Talbot. Un Beta qui faisait partie de la meute de la grande Satomi Ito, qui décéda en milieu d'année, abattue par des chasseurs.

Le couple était presque idolâtré par les filles du groupe qui les trouvaient adorables, mignons, cute …. Blablabla. Ouais Stiles était un peu jaloux car son couple était plus que ça.

Stiles pouvait se vanter d'avoir un mec ultra sexy et chaud comme la braise. Chaud ? Oui ! Mais Stiles, avec les hormones en folies dues à son adolescence ne connaît que de son compagnon que les muscles situés au-dessus de la ceinture. Malgré son envie grandissante d'apprendre par cœur le corps de son homme, le loup en avait décidé autrement.

Derek Hale ne pouvait pas rompre la promesse qu'il avait faite à John. Pas de tralala avec le fils mineur d'un homme de loi, sinon couic plus de bijoux de famille. La discussion n'avait pas duré longtemps entre les deux hommes. Trente-trois secondes et vingt-neuf centièmes. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à tenir avant son dix-huitième anniversaire.

Quelques mois avant de sauter sur Derek et lui montrer ce qu'il avait appris en regardant les pornos. Pourtant Lydia lui avait bien expliqué que les pornos ne reflétaient pas la réalité et qu'il valait mieux qu'il se contente d'y aller au feeling ou de voir ce que Derek aimait. La discussion fut encore plus rapide que celle du loup avec John. Le visage de Derek prit une teinte cramoisie et disparut pendant de longues heures avant de revenir et d'ignorer Stiles pendant le reste de la journée, pensant que celui-ci oublierait ses questions enflammées.

Les yeux vers l'horizon, Stiles observait le soleil monter haut dans le ciel. Bientôt le manoir Hale serait à nouveau plein de vie et de gens qu'il aime. L'été touchait à sa fin et Stiles se sentait légèrement triste. Triste parce que cette nouvelle année était leur dernière à tous dans le lycée qui lui avait tant donné comme tant pris. Dans environ un an, tous partiraient pour de nouvelles aventures, séparés, divisés. Son cœur se serra parce que, quoi que pouvait dire son père ou même Derek, les choses seraient bien différentes.

Ils savaient qu'après cette année, ils se reverraient tous quelques fois. Pour noël ou les vacances. Les piques-niques d'été ou les soirées d'hiver. Mais Stiles ne se faisait pas d'idées, sa meute éclaterait un jour ou l'autre. Ils seront dispersés aux quatre coins du pays. Il connaît les projets de chacun.

Isaac veut voir le monde et s'installer à Paris, c'est pourquoi cet été il était parti avec Chris et Peter. Allison les avait suivi avec son cher et tendre Caleb mais eux avait choisi la capitale pour leur retraite dans la ville de l'amour. Quant au trois autres, ils préférèrent le sud-ouest près de Carcassonne.

Scott avait été invité par les parents de Jackson à les suivre dans la résidence des Hampton. Stiles avait poussé le jeune latino à s'y rendre. Passant sur ses peurs de se retrouver seul pendant les vacances, le jeune homme avait pris sur lui pour faire taire les peurs de son meilleur ami. Il était vrai que Scott n'était pas du même monde que Jackson mais il devait voir au travers de ses peurs et préjugés pour vivre et se faire accepter par les gens de la haute société. Si M. et Mme Whittemore y arrivaient. Les autres péquenauds blindés ne pouvaient que voir les trésors de richesse que possédaient son frère de cœur.

— Et s'ils t'emmerdent, tu leur mords le cul ! Avait répliqué Stiles agacé par la discussion mais surtout par ses jeremiades alors que lui allait rester sans ses amis.

Il n'allait pas vraiment rester seul puisqu'il avait passé son été avec Derek. Derek qui lui avait fait découvrir les secrets de la forêt de Beacon Hills ainsi que de ses alentours. Ils avaient sillonné le sud de la Californie. Le loup avait été un peu trop "adorable" selon Stiles. Sûrement pour se faire pardonner pour les ennuis et les peines qui lui avaient causés en début d'année. Stiles ne se plaignait pas d'être aussi bien gâté, seulement des fois c'était un peu trop pour lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi choyé sauf par sa mère quand elle était encore en vie.

Stiles avait d'ailleurs fait les présentations en bonne et due forme. Derek Hale rencontra Claudia Stilinski. Et malgré le silence qui régnait dans le cimetière, malgré le chant du vents d'automne qui avait soufflé doucement entre les arbres qui protégeaient de leurs branches la dernière demeure de Claudia, Stiles avait senti son approbation, il avait presque pu apercevoir son sourire chaleureux, frissonnant quand une brise douce lui avait caressé la joue presque comme un dernier baiser. Derek s'était rapproché de lui doucement et l'avait entouré délicatement de ses bras. La chaleur qu'il dégageait dans son dos lui faisait du bien. Le jeune homme avait agrippé les bras du loup et reculé sa tête pour tomber dans le creux de son cou et se laisser presque porter par la vibration approbatrice de son homme en laissant une petite larme couler le long de sa joue.

Bien des choses s'étaient passées pendant cet été. Été qui se finissait dans trois jours. Stiles ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas se morfondre alors que ses amis allaient bientôt arriver pour le dernier et seul barbecue de l'été tous ensemble. Son cœur se serra. Il savait Derek pas très loin de lui et il aimait le fait de la savoir proche de lui mais lui laissant un espace personnel. Il savait qu'au moindre mot, il serait à ses côtés. Il lui avait promis que plus jamais il ne le laisserait seul. Seulement Stiles sait que ce n'est pas vrai, il arrivera a un moment où le jeune homme serait seul, tout seul. C'était sa plus grande hantise, sa plus grande peur et malgré les mots que pouvaient prononcer Derek ou ses amis, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa mère lui avait fait la même promesse et pourtant elle l'avait abandonné. Pas qu'elle eut le choix mais il s'était retrouvé seul avec un père presque absent qui devait faire son deuil à sa façon.

Stiles avait beaucoup de mal depuis quatre jours, à retenir ses émotions. Il espérait que cela passe avant les retrouvailles, il ne voulait pas gâcher l'ambiance, seulement il n'arrivait pas à endiguer le flot de ses sentiments se déversant dans tout son être.

— Quand on n'pleure jamais, c'est qu'on s'habitue ! Stiles releva la tête rapidement et tomba sur certains de ses amis présents devant lui. Leur mine peinée fit grossir la boule d'appréhension dans sa gorge. Lydia s'avança doucement, il n'avait jamais vu Lydia avec le regard aussi triste.

— Mais c'est déjà l'heure …

— Quand on pleure tout le temps, c'est qu'on en peut plus ! Continua la banshee. A ses côtés se trouvaient Erica, Scott, Peter et Isaac.

Leurs sentiments bouleversaient les siens. Amitié. Amour. Respect. Il pouvait entendre une phrase qui raisonnait en lui comme un écho.

Boyd arriva à son tour. Puis Jackson, Allison, Caleb, Theo et Brett. Fermant la marche comme une barrière, comme un mur infranchissable. Son père lui sourit, Chris se tenait à ses côtés, leurs bras se touchant presque imperceptiblement.

— On sait que tu as du mal à nous croire mais où que nous soyons même à l'autre bout de la planète, nous serons toujours à tes côtés.

— Merci ! Souffla Stiles l'estomac serré par l'émotion.

— Je vous aime tous ! Sourit contrit Stiles en continuant. J'ai peur de me retrouver tout seul même si je sais que cela n'arrivera jamais mais je suis comme ça…

— Tu ne seras plus jamais seul ! Stiles leva la tête et aperçu Derek lui sourire doucement.

Son cœur se gonfla d'un peu de confiance en ce futur que ses amis lui promettaient. Une petite étincelle se mit à briller dans son âme. Une faible lueur d'espoir, mais lueur quand même.

Stiles leur sourit et se leva pour prendre dans ses bras chacun de ses amis et les serrer fort contre son cœur. Après les embrassades et les tous premiers potins de Beacon Jills, Stiles les convia à entrer et se préparer au barbecue de folie qui leur avait promis.

Soulagé par leur présence, Stiles se sentait mieux et plus enclin à leur offrir un cadeau qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'oublier de toute leur vie. Comme ça ils ne pourraient jamais négliger leur promesse. Le jeune sorcier compta jusqu'à trente et jeta un œil depuis la fenêtre du porche de la maison où il se trouvait toujours.

Finalement il était heureux de vivre et d'avoir une famille et une meute aussi belle, grande et surtout compréhensive… Enfin il l'espérait. Claquant des doigts, il récita un petit sort qu'il avait créé et travaillé pendant les deux mois qui venaient de passer et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

— STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILES ! Hurla la voix de Lydia qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Seulement le bruit d'une chute brutale se fit entendre et la douce voix de la banshee hurla un truc sur comment marcher avec des objets de torture de dix centimètres.

Puis rapidement la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit devant le visage lougaroufié et surtout horrifié de Jackson.

— Bordel Stiles Mieczyslaw Stilinski! Grogna Jackosn.

— Explique toi de suite avant que ça dégénère…

— Lydia ?

— A ton avis ?

— Alors ca ! Rit Stiles en s'éloignant de la belle rousse dans le corps du beau blond. Vengeance ! Hurla le jeune homme disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée façon ninja magique.

Ce que dit la suite de l'histoire c'est que Stiles disparut pendant une journée laissant ses amis dans le corps d'un autre. Jackson n'avait pas du tout trouvé amusant de devoir se retrouver dans le corps de Lydia.

Scott pour sa part resta les mains levées et le regard autre part que sur des miroirs. Se retrouver dans le corps d'Erica était un peu traumatisant pour lui. Lydia/Jackson dû courir après Erica/Scott pour que cette dernière ne se prenne pas en photo en tenue d'Adam. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait Scott à poil.

Boyd, lui se retrouva dans le corps d'Allison. Pas trop perturbés par ce changement, ils décidèrent d'attendre que le jeune sorcier retire sa vengeance. Caleb faillit embrasser Allison/Boyd et recula quand Boyd/Allison s'approcha pour l'embrasser par habitude.

Ce qui était sûr pour Stiles, c'est qu'il allait avoir une punition exemplaire qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier jusqu'à la fin. John ne rigolait pas du tout alors qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le corps de Peter. Chris du se retenir de ne pas tirer sur Peter mais se ravisant car le corps de John lui était précieux. Peter usa de manipulation mais réussit prendre plusieurs photos de John. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire avec ça.

Pour leur part Derek, Mélissa, Isaac, Theo et Brett sourirent dépités mais un peu amusés par la vengeance de Stiles.

Derek avait droit à sa punition, devoir se trimbaler dans le corps d'un chat pendant une semaine, à la merci de son homme qui s'amusait à ses dépends. Mais finalement, il avait aimé cette punition. Etre dorlotter, chouchoutter, caresser, gratouiller en permanence, Derek en profita au maximum.

Finalement, sa vie était parfaite et risquait d'être amusante auprès de son sorcier, même son loup approuvait.

Une dernière chose. Stiles obligea toute la meute pendant une belle soirée d'hiver, à regarder « La belle aux bois dormant ». 2 fois. Derek ne se sentit pas du tout visé, surtout que plus tard dans la chambre à coucher, Stiles réveilla la bête qui sommeillait en Derek. La bête de sexe.

* * *

 **Quelques mots avant de finir definitivement ce chapitre, enfin si je puis dire ca !**

 **1er**

Je vous propose un chapitre d'une fiction Stackson qui sera bientot fini, il me reste un chapitre a finir et je prend mon temps car il est long et je veux pas le bacler.  
Le titre est "Second Choix", Merci a Darness pour m'avoir fait regarder un film niais lol.

Stiles était immobile. Comme tout le reste du bahut cela va sans dire. Comment avait-il pu en arriver à une telle extrémité. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses auparavant. Mais quand les gens vous poussent à bout, il arrive que l'on pût faire des gestes que l'on regrettait après coup. Parce qu'à ce moment précis et malgré tout, Stiles ne regrettait absolument rien. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça !

En fait si, il le savait mais seulement il aimerait comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à un acte pareil. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu à avoir recours à ce genre d'acte qu'il répugnait et condamnait de façon crue et sans filtre. Non pas que son hyper activité l'en empêchait, bien sûr que non, il parlait à tort et à travers, posait des questions qu'il ne devait pas, soulevait des dilemmes sur des choix plutôt facile et engendrait des bagarres d'un simple mot.

Pourtant il était invisible aux yeux des gens, c'est toujours les filles qui attirent l'œil. Pas lui. Non que ça le dérangeait mais justement dans notre cas de figure c'est bien là le problème. Être visible en voulant rester dans l'ombre mais avoir quand même son heure de gloire.

Il venait de faire fort. C'était son père qui allait être ravi d'apprendre que son fils chéri …

Stilinski ? Dans mon bureau ! Hurla une voix qu'il aurait aimé préférer de plus entendre.

Stiles tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d" hurler son prénom et frissonna de terreur rien qu'en observant ses yeux bleu métallique.

Il était perdu, le mec secret de son père venait de l'inviter cordialement à le rejoindre dans l'antre du mal incarné. Christopher Argent, le principal du lycée lui jeta un regard noir et d'un geste de la tête qui lui fit craquer les cervicales, lui enjoignant silencieusement de le suivre. Son père allait le tuer.

Vous faut-il une invitation Mr Stilinski, car ma patience a des limites.

Stiles tourna la tête et observa la personne en face de lui, allongé au sol dont deux de ses potes l'aider à se relever. Le blond face à lui, lui fit un clin d'œil discret, un petit sourire amusé et s'éloigna avec ses amis direction l'infirmerie.

_ Enfoiré de Whittemore ! S'écria Stiles.

Il devait faire face mais profil bas aussi. Son père allait vraiment le tuer. Il venait de provoquer une bagarre en frappant d'un coup de poing bien placer, la coqueluche du Lycée et maitre incontesté des élèves du bahut Beacon Hills High School. Il venait de frapper Jackson Whittemore et tout ça pourquoi ? Attirer un seul regard et peut être aussi pour que son père le voit enfin !

Mais retournons dans le temps car je vois que vous ne comprenez pas tout. Revenons à une semaine en arrière, là où tout a commencé…

* * *

 **2eme**

Je vous préviens que je vais être absent un petit moment car figurez vous que je me suis inscrit au Teen Wolf Pack Fest événement donc je suis une fiction qui est très longue. Je ne rien vous dire sauf que je la publierai quand cela sera possible. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est une Sterek ... avec des surprises comme d'hab.

* * *

3eme

Ah oui ! Pour ceux qui trouve que la fin est ... Courte ou va trop vite, il est prévu 2 bonus mais pas pour tout de suite.


End file.
